His Secretkeeper
by SweetTale4u
Summary: Hermione and Severus share something very special...unfortunately he has no idea what it is. Rated M for later chapters, this is a work in progress. Feedback is strongly requested (it feeds the muse). This is AU of course.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a work in progress, I will try to update as soon as the chapters are ready. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated. I am looking for feedback mainly on the content and the story. I know there will be errors as this story is not beta'd so I appreciate your patience. Let me know what you think, if you have a direction in which you would like the story to go, please feel free to P/M me. Also I know some of you might be following the other story of mine, that one is almost done and I will be posting the last two chapters within the next week. Thanks again!

She was his secret keeper. _In more ways than one…_.

When Dumbledore asked him the unthinkable, to make sure that he would be the one to cast the killing curse, the only person Severus thought he could trust to keep this secret would be the one person Potter would believe.

_Not that it would matter…_

He didn't think he would be around long enough after that for it to become known the reasons for which he killed the meddling old man. He would be one more body added to the pile of those that died at the foot of a madman bent on destroying a boy.

He asked Dumbledore to fetch the girl. He knew she was loyal to the core. He was not fond of her at all, she was stubborn, sarcastic and an overachiever, a social outcast and she reminded him of his younger days, before he had the sense to know better.

She was a wisp of a thing buried under her robes with hair that had been tamed under practiced charms and hair potions, but it was all window dressing for the insecure and lonely young woman that stood before him in class, beckoning with her raised hand for his attention, his approval, his acceptance. Yet now she looked older, more refined, more determined, he wondered if she had truly changed or if it was merely his perception of her.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" she feigned a confidence Severus knew she lacked. Her eyes darted to find him standing by the shelves in the old man's office.

"P-professor Snape, I hadn't seen you there, good evening"

"Miss Granger" he inclined his head slightly acknowledging her greeting. The air in the room got thicker; he could see she had felt his presence before she had actually seen him.

"Miss Granger-Hermione, I have called you tonight because I have to request something of you, child."

"Anything Headmaster you need only ask"

Severus scoffed, _so eager to please_, stupid Gryffindor.

She pretended to not hear Severus but her eyes darted to him, her rebuke hiding behind closed lips. Her foot tapped on the floor nervously, she would not let him get a rise out of her. Was she that obvious? Were her buttons on display to be pushed?

"Hermione, I know that you are a bright young woman, which is why I feel that I can trust you with this information."

"Of course" she answered. Her eyes growing more intense as she took in the image of the aging headmaster as he cradled his right hand, which is when she noticed the burn.

"Headmaster, what happened to your hand?" She immediately stood and walked around the desk. He held his other hand on to stop her approach lest she be exposed.

"Miss Granger if you would just stop the theatrics for a moment so I can explain what the Headmaster is just drawing out for dramatic effect"

"Severus" Dumbledore chided him, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"What the Headmaster is trying to tell you is that he is cursed. He went after a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, a Horcrux, and being the consummate aficionado of rings that he is, he tried it on, but the soul cursed him and now he is slowly dying." Snape uttered this with a look of anger and anguish. He knew the old man was in pain, that he regretted what he had done in a moment of weakness, probably affected by the soul itself, but Severus was angry. He was angry that he had gone off and done this without telling them. He was angry at what the old man was asking for.

"Well is there anything we can do to find a counter curse?" she asked her voice heavily laced with concern for the old mentor.

"Miss Granger do you think you would have been called had I not tried everything already? Sometimes I think your reputation for being intelligent is severely lacking merit." He strode in her direction robes billowing as he indicated with his hands the myriad of empty potion bottles and healing salves that lay awry on the side of the headmaster's desk.

She wanted to ignore his jibe. She wanted to understand that he may be frustrated, angry and stressed. He was a spy, how no one else knew this it was beyond her comprehension, but she was tired of putting up with what was just another petulant child.

"You know what Professor Snape; I don't have to take that from you." She stood to face him, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Excuse me?" his eyebrow dancing on his hairline and his less than gracious sneer gave away his cool façade if only for a moment.

"You think because you're a spy, because you risk your life, we mere mortals cannot comprehend the simplest instruction, that somehow your sarcastic wit or humor is above our understanding, and that somehow we are beneath you. Well you know what? I have been at Harry's side for six years now, six! I am a woman, not a child. I demand to be respected for this and for all the acts that merit your respect. I will be damned to hell if I will let some overgrown teenager with a chip in his shoulder talk down to me.

I set you on fire, figured out your riddle, brewed poly juice in my second year, faced Dolohov along with a band of merry death eaters including that righteous prick Lucius, rescued Sirius only to watch him be killed, faced a werewolf, a troll, a three headed down and took down Umbridge but that does not seem to be enough for the great and powerful OZ. What prey tell do I have to put on my CV to impress you?"

"I-I" he stuttered, he actually did not know what to say, the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"You know what Snape, don't bother. I am done trying to win your good opinion of me; at this point it wouldn't even be good enough to wipe my arse with. You were too busy with your nose up the backsides of the death eater parents in your house to notice how I outdid them all in your classroom, there is no challenge that you have set upon me that I have not risen to time and again. This isn't even about me this is all about Harry and his father and his friends.

The marauders are all dead except for Lupin and Pettigrew. Sirius and James are gone. Lily is gone and you just need to get over it. I am not discounting your pain and suffering at their hands, but there comes a time that you have got to let go of the past in order to move into the future. They are not here to torture you anymore…Yes Harry told me what he saw in your pensive and you know what you should not have expected any less from a curious child, especially the way you treated him from day one. I have spoken to Lupin; he has told me how much you cared for Harry's mother, and even Sirius told me he thought you were in love with her. Lupin especially has expressed regret of their treatment of your younger self, yet you refuse to let it go. I mean what do you need their blood to satiate your ego? They may have been real assholes to you but you know what from what I heard you were no walk in the park either Severus so man up and move on. I also know you took Lily's death hard, but you think maybe you would have had a little more compassion for the son of your best friend, your only friend and foregoing whatever youthful ignorance those bullies displayed, and her shortsightedness in not forgiving you. I mean you knew what his aunt was like, yet you never once showed any consideration for Harry's suffering. You are a grown man Severus Snape. You are a fighter, a dark and powerful wizard that could have all the death eaters groveling at your feet, yet you continue to play at this game of pinning the blame of your wretched life on those that are no longer around to make it better and Harry, who by some grace of Merlin has not hexed you into next month. I hate what they did to you, I wish this damn time turner let me go back to that moment when you lost all hope of ever being happy, I hate that you were so mistreated, I hate that I have to be the one to clean up your blood when you come back from a meeting with Voldemort." She covered her mouth; she had said too much, she almost gave herself away.

"That is enough Miss Granger!" Severus' face was crimson red, his breath was ragged as it matched hers and he was just an inch from her face. His long and hooked nose was actually tapping hers and the air in the room crackled with magic. She could feel his breath on her face, the soft hint of caramel, the scent of his skin was intoxicating.

"What are you talking about Miss Granger? What blood? What are you going on about?" he had not moved away from her. His dark eyes bore into her trying to pull the answer from her very soul.

"Forget it Snape"

"Tell me or I will, for the life of me, I will pull it from you." He whispered, it made his voice even more menacing. His fingers danced on his wand.

"Severus!"

The headmaster had spoken, breaking the connection between the two but only momentarily.

"Headmaster?" he asked not taking his eyes off hers. He would break her.

"Severus, I know that you have questions, we can all get the answers at the right time."

"No, I need answers now, you will let this chit talk to me like that, without an ounce of respect; then I will treat her in kind."

She had not looked away. Her knees were threatening to give out on her. She had held this in too long. She wanted him to move on, to become the man she knew he could be. All those nights caring for him, pouring her magic into his wounds, caring for him. It could not be all in vain.

"Hermione would you like to tell him or should I?" she heard Dumbledore's voice over the thunder of her own thoughts and emotions.

She didn't answer; her silence would be answer enough. He would not drag it out of her, if Dumbledore told him, he would incur his wrath.

"Severus, please sit down"

Severus seemed to hear Albus' voice and reluctantly tore his gaze from the young witch that was threatening his own sanity. With all the dignity he could muster, he plopped himself down into one of two wingback chairs facing the headmaster.

"Go on Albus"

She didn't sit, she couldn't face him. She had promised herself she would never tell him, she would wait until the magic called, the charm would know when he needed to know.

If either of them perished before then, it was for the best that this never come out, but her mouth had once again run away from her and left her in this predicament.

"For these many months Severus, for the better part of two years, since the return of Voldemort, you have been serving as a spy once again, is that not so?"

"You know this to be true old man, what is the point?" Severus struggled with the throbbing in his head, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he wished to Circe that Dumbledore would just get on with it. This night had gone from bad to extremely bad and increasingly terrible.

"Since your return into his fold of followers, you have been at the mercy to his abuse and repeated punishment is this not true as well?"

He was suddenly uncomfortable, he had promised to spy for Dumbledore to pay for his past transgressions, he didn't however agree to have all the details put out for display and analysis by the impetuous Gryffindor that was softly pacing in the behind his chair.

"The many nights Severus that you have returned bloodied and broken, it has been Miss Granger that has cared for you. As you know Poppy is getting up in her years and having her up at all hours to tend to you would be counterproductive to her effectiveness as a healer. I decided then that it would be best for her to take on an apprentice that would work to cover in her absence in the evenings on nights that you were summoned."

"Miss Granger I take it, was that apprentice?" Severus asked his voice still laced with disgust.

"Yes Severus, she was very insistent on completing her course work early and to volunteer her time. Her apprenticeship was an added incentive which will allow her to continue onto St. Mungo's after graduation if that is her desire, she has almost completed her entire apprenticeship, ahead of time I might add."

"I am finding a flaw in this story Albus; I do not recall having ever seen Miss Granger in the hospital in all this time, and certainly not in my rooms."

"Really Severus, you know better to ask how it is that you do not remember"

"You obliviated me old man?!" he was up again on his feet, the chair tipping over at his quick motion he began to pace the length of the office. He looked like a panther stalking his prey. It was a very impressive sight to see. She found that she could not tear her eyes away. This was the Severus Snape that the death eaters should see, the one the Dark Lord should cower before, not the sniveling teenager he sometimes behaved like. He looked from Albus to the witch that was at the center of his ignominy.

"No, I would never do such a thing to you boy. I merely removed the memories so that you could, should you want to, view them in the future. This made recovery easier for you Severus, you must trust me, and it was the best option. Miss Granger is very gifted in healing magic and what she has done for you is worthy of any healer at any hospital in the world. Her unique signature has developed very quickly, Severus, she has even surpassed Poppy, her magical signature is elemental Severus and it was her magic that saved you time and again."

It could not be. She could not share a similar signature to him. He had been the only other student in Hogwarts…

"Severus, she is the water to your fire and the air to your earth. Never before have I seen two of my students with dual elements and opposing ones at that!" Dumbledore walked over to the much younger man and put a hand on his shoulder. Severus shuddered, he knew what it meant, and he only hoped that the witch didn't.

"This is a total invasion of my person Albus, how could you let a student care for me, to see me in that vulnerable state? I am sure she has had a real laugh at my expense with her little friends!"

"See what I mean Headmaster? He is insistent on living in the past! How could you think that anyone that knows anything about you Professor would want to hurt you, after all you have been thru! How could you not trust anyone?" her voice sounded tired but still full of a fire burning from deep inside.

"I want to see them, show them to me Albus"

The headmaster walked over to the pensive as it appeared from behind the far wall and motioned to Miss Granger to come to him.

"What are you doing Albus?" Severus was confused as to why he was pulling the silvery strands from the young witches head.

"She has also served as the vessel for your memories Severus, I am sure you can appreciate the mental capacity that is needed to be able to do that kind of magic, your memories will of course blend with her memories of the times you have been in her care."

With an exasperated huff and one last glance at Granger he lowered his head into the shimmering strands of memories. Soon he was standing in the hospital wing watching as his memory 'self' staggered into the hospital wing.

_The meeting had been just an excuse for Voldemort to exercise his power. He had cursed them all for not being loyal enough, and then he cursed those that were too loyal. He was truly a madman; he had been disappointed that Potter had once again escaped from him at the graveyard. Snape had been delayed; he had to deal with the Moody imposter Crotch Jr. His delay had cost him a couple of extra minutes of a nasty curse and additional beatings from his more loyal followers. His right eye was almost completely swollen shut and his lips looked broken and his body battered and broken in places he didn't know could break. He saw the young witch running up to him, he could see the mass of hair but could not see her face clearly as his eye threatened to blind him completely. He felt her arm come around his waist as she guided him to the nearest bed. Divulging him of his outer robes and mask, she began to run diagnostic spells and to treat the smaller cuts and bruises as she took instruction from some of the portraits in the hospital that were there to aide with treatment. _

Severus realized that he was beginning to get not only his memories of the events; he was also getting the young witches emotions laced in with his own memories. He took a deep breath as he felt her fear and compassion. There was no pity; she was genuinely concerned for him. He could feel her pain swell in her chest; she also felt a sense of pride in him, deep admiration for his sacrifice and devotion. Severus never thought anyone could feel that way about him. It must be a mistake this was just a young girl, barely 14 or 15, she could not feel anything for him, especially the way he had treated her and her friends in the past. Slowly he began to realize as more memories played on, more emotions put on display, how wrong he had been to judge these Gryffindor's based on the sins of their fathers. Especially her, she did not have any link to their world, she was a muggle, a muggle just like-Lily.

_Soon another memory played, one more recent, she looked older, more resilient in her demeanor. As he was carried into the hospital by Hagrid, his body limp and unresponsive, she almost collapsed in sorrow at seeing him this way. Her emotions were thick; they burned hot with anger at Voldemort, anger at Harry for not ending this, anger at Dumbledore. He could feel his body calm at her touch, it eased his pain; it quieted his thoughts. _

"_Why Hagrid? Why?" she cried softly as she began to treat his wounds, to repair his body, to bring him again from the brink of death. She didn't use her wand, she lifted her hands and hovered over his body, the wounds began to heal, and the dark color began to recede on the bruises on his face. _

_The gentle half giant just sniffed away his own tears and quietly left the room, no answer for the diminutive witch that was pouring every bit of magic she could into the raven haired potions master, the spy who lived to spy another day, the unforgivable, unlikable Snape._

He wondered why she was crying. Then he felt her emotions laced with their memories, he could hear his whimpers. Calling out to her to end his pain, he was begging for the end.

"_My sweet Nimue is that you? I have dreamed of you, why won't you stay when I wake? You live only in my dreams witch, just let me die then I can be with you always."_

"_Shhh… dear heart, no I won't let you die on me, I have worked too hard to keep you alive wizard, and you won't die, not before you know…"_

Know what? What was she saying? Why was he calling her that? He had been haunted with dreams, of a Nimue that caressed his face and warmed his body. It couldn't be her, it couldn't be! He strained to hear her voice, to hear his own voice that was garbled over the blood he coughed onto her robes. She didn't even flinch, no disgust or repulsion, there were only waves of compassion and something else.

Severus watched as her hands held his face and she pressed her lips to his, a shimmer of light passed from her mouth to his, Severus could see that it was weakening her, but the blood stopped flowing from his mouth as she pulled away the light almost all consumed by his hungry mouth.

"_Please Hermione…" _

_Her tears fell onto his cheeks as she tucked his raven hair behind his ears and caressed his face. Whispering words only his memory self could hear. _

He heard his voice; he could not believe the memory before him if he had not been witness to it.

"_Severus, please don't leave me, just hold on a bit longer" she cried onto his face, his robes as she waited for him to recuperate. Her hand continued to touch his hair, his face, as she watched him, looking for any sign of life aside from his earlier please, he had gone silent but for the slow rise and fall of his chest. She had given him some of her magic and he had fed from it, his magic needed it to help him heal, she had felt it and was compelled to give it to him. It would take her days to recover fully, but it was worth it. He was worth it. _

"_Headmaster, I do not know how much more of this he can take, the damage is so bad and in him not recalling the healing he is not aware of the damage, he will die if he is treated this way again, please, please Headmaster, do not send him back. Hasn't he done enough?" _

_She pled his case to Albus. The headmaster's eyes were glossy with unshed tears as he watched the young man struggle to breath, to find peace after all these years._

"_Miss Granger, it is almost over. Soon, it will be and Severus will be able to rest."_

"_But how? Rest in peace you mean, because at this rate he will die headmaster! Is this why you wanted me to be the healer? So that I can remind him of what he is doing is for the greater good? Hasn't he paid his debt already? Hasn't he sacrificed enough?" _

"_He knows what is required Miss Granger, I am sure he would be remiss to end now knowing how close we are"_

"_I am pretty sure headmaster that this is not what he signed up for. This is inhumane, he is in so much pain, he is so alone and the worst part he doesn't even know what is really happening." Her hand brushed Severus' forehead. "He is growing weaker, I can feel it, his magic called to me, it was wailing, crying out to me in pain. I had to give him some of my magic to help his heal. We cannot take much more of this, every time this happens I struggle with the pull of his magic, you know I am the only one that can heal him fully."_

"_Yes my dear, I know. He will know soon too and he will be grateful for it."_

"_I don't need him to be grateful headmaster, I need him to live."_

"_I know Miss Granger, now it is time" Dumbledore moved closer to the dark haired man. _

"_Wait Headmaster, could you give me a few minutes please, I just want to make sure he is strong enough."_

"_Of course Miss Granger, I will just pop in to Poppy's office to see if she has any more of those delightful candies I love so much" _

Severus watched the headmaster leave Hermione by his bed, she waved her wand and his body stirred as his eyes blinked open fighting against the light in the room and the bruises on his face to focus on the witch standing near him.

She had taken a hold of his hand and sat on the edge of the bed close to him.

"_You aren't here, this is another dream isn't it Nimue? Kiss me again witch…I have waited so long for you" Severus was incoherent. _

"_Shhh my brave wizard, it's okay. Soon I will grant you another kiss but first you must look at me, I am here, feel my hand, this isn't a dream." _

Severus watched and felt his memory; he felt his hand squeeze Hermione's hand tighter as he let the breath out of his lungs. The memory was so strong, it was unlike any pensive memory he had experienced before and knew that her memory of the event was entwined with his.

"_Professor…Severus…look at me" she waited until he was looking right at her; she made sure he shook the dreamy look from his eyes before she spoke again. _

"_You will not remember this, this is NOT A DREAM! For these last two years I have cleaned your wounds, I have held your hands, I have tasted your pain and your tears. There is not a night that goes by that I do not sleep on pins wondering how you will arrive here. I have bent time, shared my magic with you and suffered your pain. This last time was too much; you must find a way to fight, to remember."_

"_I don't know what you are talking about Miss Granger, this is the first time I see you here" She knew now he was lucid and that she had his attention. _

"_Severus we have had this conversation before but now you must listen and file this away somewhere deep where even a memory charm can't reach. On this small parchment there is a word that will help you trigger the charm I will place on you before the headmaster comes back. You will know when you need to say it and when you do, all of this will come back to you. For now, I will hold on to your memories. Please say you will hold on to this, promise."_

"_Yes Miss Granger, I promise"_

_She slipped the enchanted parchment into his robes and patted the spot on his chest. She leaned over and ghosted a kiss on his forehead as he laid stock still at the familiarity the young witch had with him. _

"_Soon professor, you will look back and see and feel that you were not alone."_

_She stood and pulled her wand from her robe and chanted the spell '__aquam et ignem__, __aeris et terrae__, __protegamur a curious__u__s oculos__, __diluvii super imperio__…__memento, memento, memento__'. _

_With those last three words she softly tapped his head and the parchment in succession. _

_Dumbledore made his way back to the bed where Severus was now feigning sleep. Hermione pretended she wasn't looking as the old man's wand pressed softly to the side of Severus' head and pulled out the long tendrils of gossamer memories. _

_Hermione stepped over to Dumbledore and touched his forearm. "I am ready now headmaster."_

_With this declaration, Dumbledore pulled the rest of Severus' memories from his own mind and pressed them softly chanting the incantation._

'_Tene eos verus__, __servari__, __ligare et memoriam horum__'_

She watched from the bookshelves near where Severus still stood with his head in the pensive and she could see the memories as he watched them. She knew what he was about to witness. This would change everything, she knew he would be hesitant, even upset that he had been played once again, that his deepest secrets were known, but she vowed to keep him safe. This was her duty; she would keep his secrets no matter what. This was what she could offer in their continued battle to end the war. Children should not be dragged into this battle; this was an old war, based on long seeded prejudices and ignorance. So many good people had been lost already, she would be damned if she let Voldemort claim Severus as well. He was a good man, he had been a stupid child, blinded by ambition and driven by anger and resentment, and he should not be made to pay for it his entire life. His fire had consumed him; he didn't know how to control it then.

She had worked with the headmaster for months on a charm that would keep their memories together in her mind without driving her mad, but as soon as those memories flooded her she collapsed, the screams of agony pulled from her throat, the tears of suffering fell to the stone ground of the castle and the utter torment and woe filled her completely. Their warring elements swirled in the memories. She still found it difficult to sleep. The nightmares were so vivid, the pain agonizing, the heartache unbearable. To think this man thought himself responsible for his friend's death, she had been like a sister to him, his first friend, his only friend. Hermione thought to herself that she might do the same had it been Harry or Ron. The taunting, the bullying, every living nightmare he had felt and lived was now a part of her memories as well. It felt as though she had lived them herself. The worst of all was the crippling guilt.

"_Miss Granger" The headmaster had knelt down to pull her to him. He tried to console her; he patted her hair and held her for comfort. _

"_It's too much sir, so m-m-much pain, oh my Gods sir, he is in so much pain; he is so alone. Please sir, help me help him please!" Her body began to seize and she fainted. _

_The headmaster levitated her to the bed nearest to Severus and called out to house elf to fetch Poppy from her rooms. _

_When Poppy arrived she ran some diagnostic spells "It's just shock and exhaustion Headmaster, she will be fine in a few hours. We'd best just leave her here to rest." _

"_Thank you Poppy. Do you think she has been working too hard here?_

"_Since McGonagall gave her that time turner, she simply comes and then goes as she needs to. I am none the wiser, but her diagnostics do show her magic is heavily depleted, she will need time to recover"_

"_Thank you again Poppy and goodnight, please floo me if there are any changes in either one of their conditions."_

With that the memory faded. This bit of memory Severus knew had been added by Dumbledore. He felt weak, his knees threatened to give out as he pulled back from the shimmering memories.

Once he was out he could not feel the memories anymore, they were not there in his mind, he could remember the events but it was as though it was an empty hole. He was suddenly aware that he was missing something.

He looked back at the young witch that stood by the bookshelves in the office, her gaze averting his searching eyes. He turned back to his longtime master, his mentor and grimaced.

"When were you going to tell me old man?"

"Severus, please sit. We have a lot to discuss" The headmaster pulled three glasses out and poured a good measure of whiskey into each tumbler handing one to Hermione and the other to Severus as he sat down across from his old friend. It was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

His Secret Keeper

Chapter II

A/N: I don't own any of them, I just take them out to play every once in a while.

Where were we…

He found that no matter how much he moved around he just could not get comfortable in the chair. The small piece of parchment he had seen in the memory was in a pocket of his robes. He fingered it gingerly as he had gotten used to doing. He had not known where it came from, all he knew was that it was sealed with some sort of charm and as hard as he tried, he could not get it open. The small square of parchment had caused him many a sleepless night. He didn't know who to ask about it fearing it may be a hex or curse. Now he knew it was so much more, what though he was afraid to find out.

The drink in his cup was slowly disappearing, yet the old man would not speak. Severus could see the diminutive witch standing by the books still, her cup resting on a shelf, her eyes hidden from his view. This was all too much for even Severus to grasp, how long had this been going on.

"Severus, I know that what you saw left you with more questions than it did answers"

"You have no idea Albus, what the bloody hell is going on and why can't I not remember any of that?"

"Severus, Hermione and I employed a very ancient form of memory magic that would take not only your memories but your emotions as well. I implanted fake memories from other times you had come to the infirmary after a meeting with Tom."

"This is madness Albus, why would you do that?"

"Did you not understand what you saw child?"

Severus pulled at his hair, he really did not understand. He had an idea, especially when Albus said they both shared dual elements and that they were the exact opposites of each other, so as to create harmony. The only thing he had read on that was that those that are said to have shared this connection did so because they also shared a soul. He could not see how this could be; he was almost twenty years older than Granger. But he knew this witch had a power over him. The memories told him as much. He saw his face as it begged her for affection; her touch was a salve to a long open wound. He could see and feel his wanton desire to be touched by her, to be healed completely. He could feel, and almost taste the memory; it was laced with euphoria at what she made him feel. The rawness of the memories and the emotions attached to them frightened him; he had no recall of ever having felt that before, with her or with anyone.

He felt his face warm at the memory; it shamed him to have felt something like this for a student. What he had felt in those memories was a feeling of completion to be in her presence, how is it that he didn't feel that now? A feeling like that was too strong to just simply be ignored. And what was that light? Severus was very familiar with the Dark Arts, he had spent the better part of his youth lost in tomes that spoke of ancient curses and hexes that would make even the Dark Lord himself reel in horror, but he had to admit that even he did not possess enough knowledge of these kinds of magic, especially those dealing with souls. He was aware of his own elemental magic as it had been discovered by Albus upon his arrival to Hogwarts those many years ago. Severus however had always felt that part of him was lacking, he didn't feel whole.

Now he suspected he knew why.

"What do you remember? You often mentioned that you dreamt of me."

He heard her voice, it was cautious, the kind one uses when one tries not to raise alarm. This was not the same witch that had stared him down a couple of hours earlier.

"That is none of your business witch!" he snapped at her. Immediately he felt a pang of regret, he was confused and ashamed and couldn't begin to deal with her inquiries especially when he could offer no answers.

She reeled at his rudeness and turned to leave.

"Headmaster, I think it is time for me to return to my rooms, I am on duty tonight in the hospital wing and I believe my presence here is no longer needed."

"I believe you are right Miss Granger, we will leave our business to another moment when things have had time to settle in. Goodnight Hermione."

With one last look at the indignant man in black, she turned and left flooing to the hospital wing.

If this was his reaction to those memories only it was not time yet for him to know what else they shared. She had known very early on. During her first potions class she felt the tingle again. It wasn't the first time they had met, but it was the first time that he would remember meeting her. The hair had stood at the back of her neck as he spoke of ensnaring senses and bewitching the mind. He didn't know it yet, he had no idea; he had already ensnared her in more ways than one.

While she had been born a Muggle, she had been born to parents that had been firm believers in everything that had to do with natural magic. It was a bit of serendipity that their daughter had been born with magical abilities. These abilities manifested during her birth as Hermione managed to heal her mother as she passed through her birth canal. Her parents welcomed their child into a home that was in tune with nature and as her abilities became stronger they researched and studied everything they could about elemental magic, at least what was available to Muggles. They reveled in her ability to control the temperature in the room; the weather on any given day, the very air seemed to bend to her will as she walked in the park on a particularly windy day. Hermione however did not know how to control her power, it was sometimes too much for her to handle. It took a lot of research for her parents to find someone willing to help them.

That is how they came across Minerva. It always happens that someone knows someone who knows someone that can help. A patient in her parents practice mentioned they knew of someone that knew a witch. So after a couple of weeks of waiting, a knock on the door marked the arrival of a tall and very stern faced woman. She was accompanied by a striking figure in black and an old man in a very silly beard and hat. Hermione remembers she was very little and enjoyed watching the light dance in the old man's eyes. It was as though he had tiny bits of lightning trapped inside. She giggled and took the lemon candy he offered her as he followed her parents into the study leaving Hermione with the dark haired man sitting in a chair in her sitting room. He scowled at her and as she smiled at him walking over to ask what had him so angry.

"_Why are you so angry?"_ she asked.

"_I am not angry child, go on off with you"_ a backhanded wave of his hand meant to dismiss her and her inquiry. He tried to look away from her but she persisted.

Hermione touched her small hand to his cloth covered forearm where his dark mark lay hidden beneath, as she cocked her head to the side to catch his eyes blocked by long strands of silken hair she asked _"You have been marked and it doesn't let me feel all of you; it doesn't let you feel me does it?"_ His face blanched at her question.

"_No it doesn't let me feel, not anything good that is."_ He answered, his voice faltered a bit as this small witch had suddenly gotten the upper hand. The lump in his throat seemed bigger than ever.

"_Don't worry Severus, you will feel soon enough. Now show me your fire"_ she asked, she could sense it, hidden beneath his dark layers, it was calling to her.

His eyes widened in amazement before he knew it, he had opened his hand and a small flame materialized, it burned blue and red.

She could not hide her glee, she clapped her hands softly, a small gust of wind moved the flames around. As she heard the others coming she raised her little hand and waved it at the flame; it froze solid and dropped into Severus' waiting hand.

As the small piece of ice quickly melted against his palm, he seemed to be at a loss for words. She ambled back towards the other adults that wandered back into the sitting area but not before she shot a wide smile at her new friend.

"Once she turns 11 she will come to our school. We will send correspondence before then to see how the child is doing. However it is important that you follow the instructions that we provided in the parchments we gave you. She must control her magic or she will risk hurting herself or someone else." Minerva spoke very sternly to her parents; she wanted to convey the seriousness of having a witch of her caliber living in a Muggle neighborhood.

They said their goodbyes and she watched as they walked out through her parent's barren front garden. No matter how much her mother tried, she was not blessed with a green thumb. The man in black looked back and saw her in the window watching him so he raised his hand slightly to the side and flowers sprung up from the earth, filling the empty land with the most beautiful flowers and plants she had ever seen. She laughed letting out a great shriek at seeing his earth. She waved her hands and his long coat and hair blew around him enveloping him in a whirl of black. With one quick look back to the child in the window, he smiled quickly and disappeared from sight.

He would never remember that memory.

Not until he wanted to.

A/N: I apologize that I did not include the bastardized Latin translations for the last chapter. I will remedy that, however I am sure that you all already looked it up. If you do notice, this chapter is not as long as the first one, most of the others will be about this length; the first one was a fluke. I want to thank you all for your reviews and your follows. Reviews feed the hungry muse that has moved from a jar on my desk to a box in my cupboard!


	3. Chapter 3

His Secretkeeper

Chapter III

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who read and took the time to review, some reviews were especially humorous and others were very supportive. I thank you all for your time. Again I don't own anything and this does not have a BETA.

Dumbledore dismissed Severus without as much as another word. He only told him that his behavior was deplorable. How was Severus supposed to feel knowing his mind had been practically raped and all the old man could do was scold him for snapping at Granger. Albus knows how he is, he isn't well liked and expecting him to act any different was preposterous.

Pacing the length of his rooms, he thought back to what he had seen in the pensive. He wondered if they were real memories, he didn't know of any way they could have been altered, but he just found it difficult to believe that all that had happened and he didn't remember. What else could he not remember? Too many mornings he woke up hung over, unable to recall the events of the night before. He wondered what he had done on those fateful nights. Had he visited her?

He had been plagued with dreams for months. In these dreams of a beautiful witch with a voice like a siren her soft hands stroked his face and held his hands. He felt at peace in these dreams as all the pain of life disappeared. Her body called to him, his blood burned in her presence, he felt he couldn't be denied her touch, her kiss. But surely these were dreams and not reality. They couldn't have shared these moments; she couldn't be the witch in his dreams. She was barely a woman; he felt disgust as the memory of him writhing on the hospital bed, his body fueled with delirious desire for her. His emotions during that memory were of a man drunken, intoxicated by her touch, her scent, her very essence.

He recalled her words _"You are not alone."_

What did she mean by that? Severus had been alone his entire life. Never more so than now, regardless of what she said. He knew he would die at the hands of a monster, and it had been for the sacrifice that he promised Dumbledore. He was doing it to right a wrong, to make amends.

_His soul for theirs. _

He would not even give this anymore thought. There was a reason that Albus did what he did. He knew that in order to function, he could have no attachments; he needed to be cold and unfeeling, aloof and distant. It is any wonder he allows Severus to even teach. The venom that spews forth at times even surprises Severus. Life wasn't fair and he had learned that very early on in his life.

As far as he was concerned this parchment could rot in his pocket, better yet he turned and tossed it into the fire. As he turned to enter his bedroom the parchment emitted a high pitched wail but it refused to burn. It simply hovered over the flame and was surrounded by a warm yellow light. Severus drew closer and reached out a hand to the parchment. Once he did it allowed him to grasp it and hold it. It seemed to almost sigh at his touch.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his wards were breached and the loud banging on the doors to his quarters lifted his attention from the small square of parchment in his hand.

He swung the door open, wand in hand "What the hel-"

His admonishment was cut short as Hermione pushed him back into his quarters _"Expelliarmus" _she shouted.

She had gotten him by surprise by the simple physical fact of her entry. He landed onto a chair and fell backwards onto the stone floor.

"_Accio Severus' Wand"_

With his wand in her hand and him sitting on his arse, he was pretty much at her whim. Never had he imagined such a witch could get the upper hand. He definitely had had too much to drink.

"How dare you witch?"

"How dare I? What about you huh? How dare you try to burn that parchment Severus? After all you heard tonight, after all you saw?"

"I don't care, as far as I am concerned it never happened, how do I know it wasn't all fabricated? A spell or charm aimed at disorienting me? To ensnare me into further servitude?" he sneered.

"You mean to tell me you don't think that was real?"

"Yes, I don't believe it happened at all" he lied. He turned his face from her gaze. She would not intimidate him. _Why was he still on the floor?_

He tried to get up but she pushed him back down.

She knelt in front of him, her knees between his sprawled legs. She inched her face very close to his and her stern gaze was a very good imitation of his own. As she inched even closer he could smell her, she smelled like calla lilies and honey. Without thinking he inhaled deeply, there was something so familiar about the smell. He closed his eyes for only a minute to enjoy the scent, to allow it to permeate into the recesses of his mind. As he did, he saw it.

It was her.

The scent. It connected to her. In his mind he could see her. Her face was smiling at him. So open her gaze, so trusting.

When he opened his eyes he looked at her. He could see a brief smile on her lips.

"Listen to me Severus" she spoke very softly as if she were speaking to a child.

She grabbed his face and held it close. He dared not move for fear of what would come next, what would he do?

"I told you that you weren't alone. That you needed to remember. By the look on your face, you are starting to believe me, aren't you?"

He nodded just a bit, as much as her hands would allow him.

"I promised I would not do this until you were ready but it seems that you are insistent on being a stubborn child about this and we do not have the time or the luxury this time around."

"Do what? I don't understand."

She looked at him again and smiled; she leaned in and softly brushed her lips to his. It was just a small touch, a brief moment of her lips touching his and it ignited a spark in Severus that he had never felt. She pulled away and he leaned in again to try and capture her mouth, his hand grasping her wrist to hold her to him.

He needed her, he felt the agony. She allowed him to close the distance between them and parted her lips to meet his eager mouth. He was in heaven, how something could taste so good. He found her tongue and let his glide over it gently, she moaned as she captured it in her mouth and sucked gently. He needed more and tried to pull her to him. She pulled back, ending the kiss.

"No more…"

"Do not deny me witch…"

"You don't even know what you are feeling…"

"I don't care at the moment; all I know is that you will not deny me…"

She rose to her feet and retreated back to the door to his chambers her back was to his door as she didn't think she could turn her back on him. This was as hard for her as it was for him. She was used to it; this was the first he could remember.

He strode to her and his body met hers against the wall to his rooms. She moaned as she felt his lithe body against hers. Her leg instinctively rubbing against his leg, he ground into her, his erection hard and ready for her. There was no denying this was her wizard.

"Professor please…."

"Don't give me that Professor nonsense Granger…." His mouth had found her neck and he licked and bit her, his arms capturing her hands high above her head. She was trapped. She wanted him so bad.

He needed to have her; she was a balm on a very open wound. She was his witch. He felt it and he knew it, he didn't know why or how, he just knew it was and it would be like this always.

His mouth found hers again and this time she opened eagerly for him, her thoughts were foggy with pent up desire and lust. This was her dark wizard, her other half, she had waited too long. She knew it wasn't time yet, that they needed to wait, but it was so hard…._so was he at the moment_…

His hand moved to hold both of her hands while his other found its way beneath her robes, his hand gliding up her bare leg to the edge of her knickers, his finger gliding over the material quickly finding his destination. He cupped her mound and she pushed into his hand, grinding with force. His tongue still in her mouth, his hand working her body, she could see no way out of this.

She imagined another lifetime without him. If she gave in, they would be lost again. There was a prophecy, they needed to fulfill it but if they mated now it would be undone. All her work, all his, lost.

She closed her eyes and let her magic come to him, she began to vibrate as she whispered the spell in her mind. The light passed from her into him as before. In the next instant he was slumped over her. She levitated him to his bed and made it comfortable for him. She removed his boots and his outer robes and trousers. She pushed the hair back and kissed him softly before exiting his rooms.

He would be mad in the morning. But there would be time to apologize for this later, after the prophecy was fulfilled. After Voldemort was dead and everyone was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

**A/N:** Again I don't own them; I just use them for my own twisted desires and yours. I want to thank you all for your kind words and your reviews they really help fuel the muse and keep this story going. You humble me with your praise.

**On a side note**: Someone mentioned that I put Hermione on a pedestal. It is very early on in this particular story to make that observation. However I am a staunch believer in strong female leads. I am a lover of Elizabeth Bennett, Jane Eyre, Buffy Summers (lol) as well as other literary females that are strong and know what they want, they are faithful and loyal. They fight for their loved ones and show a deep compassion and love for those that share their heart. They are also flawed creatures that learn from their mistakes. The recent literary female protagonists (not including Katniss Everdeen) are a mere reflection of how low on the rung of society's ladder women have fallen. We need more characters like those mentioned; we need more characters like Hermione Granger. She was a powerful central figure in these books, yet it felt like she could have done more. This little story is my way of empowering her as the chosen one of her own tale. We will see that these are flawed beings; Hermione is flawed, just as much as Severus is, she is just more aware of it at the moment and has started trying to heal both her and the man she shares this very intimate and powerful connection with. Hopefully this will answer some questions and begin to give shape to this sordid tale.

Hermione made her way back to her room. A very cold shower would be in order. No one else had ever made her feel the way Severus did. She could remember every time they had been close. The first time she held his hand, the first time she looked up into his eyes and felt a pang of desire. While others saw an ugly git with a hooked nose and greasy hair, she saw her dark angel. His eyes were black like pools of onyx and his hair the finest of silk. His nose added character to his otherwise flawless features. He had skin as white as porcelain and hands that made her skin ache to be touched. These were just some of the things that drove her mad with want and desire. _Damn him! _They had yet to make love but it was not for lack of trying. So much had been riding on them that Hermione feared she could not fail this time. They had failed once before and had paid dearly for it. She wished she could tell him everything, together no one would be able to stand in their way. The pride she felt in him and in what power they could harness scared her and shamed her just the same.

This was not the first time she had come back to this time or back along their soul's shared timeline at all. As a first year, Dumbledore had shared the prophecy that said the Dark Lord would be victorious and that Severus would be integral to his success. When she asked why she had been told this prophecy, Dumbledore told her that in time she would know. She was too young at the moment he told her, to question why he would not share it with her; however after the Dark Lord rose that fateful night after the Tri-Wizard tournament, there was no need to hide the urgency of the situation.

She remembered the day he told her what her role was. It was shortly after Cedric's memorial service and before they had left to spend the summer mourning the loss of their fallen school mate and the return of the plague known as Voldemort.

"_Miss Granger I hope you do remember the prophecy that we spoke about during your first year?" _

"_Yes Headmaster, I remember."_

"_I also recall I promised to tell you what your part would be in all this when the time was right."_

"_Yes Sir." _

"_Hermione, do you know what soul mates are?"_

"_Yes sir, I have read some literature on the subject however I have to say that I am not as versed as I should be."_

"_It is understandable that you do not know more, it is not a subject that is taught during the early years here and only touched upon during university study. The fact you know anything at all shows your continued desire to improve yourself. It is a very commendable trait; do not let anyone tell you otherwise."_

"_Thank you sir, but what does this have to do with me? I mean the soul mate issue."_

"_There are many legends that surround the magic of soul mates. Many of these legends are Muggle lore or those dealing with the religious and others come from different realms of existence. Some postulate a karmic reason for the souls having been separated, only to try and find themselves again throughout time only after overcoming certain trails and tests to make amends for a wrong they both committed. Nevertheless what does remain a constant in all lore is that there is no denying the existence of this powerful ethereal connection. Those that are in tune with the magiks of the universe can sense when two souls are evenly matched, it creates a harmonic balance. A humming sound can be heard and felt by those around the two people. Souls know no time, as time is not linear, they do not often find each other, they operate under a different form of logic, and it is just the magic that pulls them to each other, no matter where or when the person is. Their magic is a raw one; it is not of this world Hermione. What this means is that while my magic is not infinite, those that share a soul bond share a magic that is infinite. The magic that rules them is not the same as the one that rules the rest of the witches and wizards in creation. The reason not more is known is because they have been so very rare, they are seemed to have existed either in another plane or another moment in time where a recording of the event has been yet to be seen. What is speculated is that our universe was created as a result of the mating of one very powerful soul occupying a man and a woman. The union between soul mates is so rare, it is said that the result can bring forth a magic so strong it can either destroy the universe as we know it or give birth to a new way of life."_

"_Sir, I feel as though I am missing a piece of a puzzle only you can see."_

"_Patience dear girl, the reason I mention this is because I have the ability to sense these souls and the first time I ever heard that humming, reminiscent of a tuning fork, was when we visited you in your home when you were 6 years old. Do you remember that day Hermione?"_

_She didn't know what to say, she knew she had met her elusive potions master that day and that he had shown her his earth and fire. She thought nothing of it more than he was gifted, like she was. _

"_Yes Miss Granger, he does share complementary elements with you but the pull is stronger than that. Did you feel anything that day?"_

_She thought back to that day, she would never forget him. He was such an angry thing, sitting there scowling at her. She could feel his fear as well; it was also tinged with regret and guilt. She knew now what she had felt, but at the time she had no words for those feelings. She just saw a sad man that needed someone to smile at him. She felt drawn to him, his eyes were warm, and even though she had just met him, she had never felt safer than at that moment. _

"_I remember feeling safe and somehow almost complete, Sir."_

_She wouldn't lie to the headmaster; the stern faced dark wizard had made her feel safe and he filled a void she didn't know existed until that moment. She still felt safe in his presence. From the moment she had gotten off the Hogwarts express and entered the great hall a sense of calm had washed over her. The storm that had been raging in her for as long as she could remember was finally serene. _

_The tranquility did not last, as soon as Severus has been sent back into Voldemort's fold she had been a hurricane on two feet. The electricity crackled around her and she could feel when he was in danger. It is that same feeling that had bought her to see the Headmaster this night. _

"_Are you meaning to tell me that Professor Snape and I are somehow soul mates?" _

"_Yes Miss Granger, you are soul mates and of the most powerful kind. Your elemental magic is completely attuned with each other; you each harness the power of the four elements necessary for existence. There is something however that is blocking the connection from being completely felt, am I correct?"_

"_His dark mark" she whispered, surprised to hear the old man had picked up on it. She remembered touching his forearm as a child, feeling the evil pulsate beneath her small fingers, his magic struggling to rise up to greet her. _

"_Ah yes, it had taken me a while to narrow it down but I imagined that you would know. When did you figure it out child?"_

"_When I was 6, Sir"_

"_My, my, my Miss Granger your reputation for being intelligent does not due you justice. I am very impressed."_

"_Why do __**you**__ think it was the dark mark sir?" _

"_The dark mark signifies that Severus gave his soul to the service of the Dark Lord"_

"_It was not his to give!" her voice was louder, the anger building. The fire in the room burned out and a gust of wind turned the rest of the wall sconces out. _

_Dumbledore raised his hands and the candles re-ignited and the fire sprung to life in the hearth once again. _

_She was pacing the room, unable to sit. This was a lot to take in. The fact that he had given away part of what was hers made her anger incessant. _

"_You are correct Miss Granger, it was not his soul to give, it was yours, as yours is his. It is one soul divided and Severus managed to divide his part in the service to Tom. It was not his soul to bargain with. I only wish that I would have acted earlier, stopped him from committing himself to Tom. But alas, these are mistakes that were made and we must now work to correct. Then after the events with the Potters, he gave himself into my service, once again splintering himself."_

"_This isn't fair, why didn't you stop him?"_

"_Maybe there is something that can still be done. When the time is right we can try to intervene, try to stop him from taking the mark. Since time is of no consequence to your souls, it should be easy enough for you to find each other in this time line you share."_

"_Sir, I no longer have the time turner."_

"_You will not need the time turner; you may use the Come and Go Room."_

"_Do you think it will work?" _

"_There is only one way to know and that is to try. I will give you the memory of our conversation today and I want you to go and find me the moment you step out of that room. My younger self will help you find Severus and help you move around in the classes for the time needed. It is imperative that you do not tell him that you are from his future. If I am correct, if we are both correct, he should feel the pull to you almost instantaneously upon your arrival. I would not be surprised if he sought you out for himself."_

"_Sir I am scared, what should I do when I find him? Will I feel different?"_

"_If I am correct in my research, my younger self is in for quite a show of fireworks. You are two very passionate people Hermione. Severus was always a very passionate and headstrong boy, very much like you. Your academic accomplishments mirror each other and you have a natural affinity towards each other. You will instinctively be drawn to each other's magic. He might fight it because he has always been wary about what he does not understand; it is the Slytherin in him. Remember you will come across him as a young man, at a moment that he is experiencing a fair amount of chaos in his personal and academic life"_

"_I understand Sir; I will do what I can. I can try to befriend him."_

"_It is imperative that you remember Hermione, that you cannot consummate the relationship, not yet anyway. This will tear the two of you apart again and the consequences will be disastrous. If you do allow any intimacy baring actual intercourse you may wish to erase his memories of the moment. It will be a much kinder alternative."_

"_Can't I just, somehow take the memories; give them to him at a later date, when he is ready?" _

_Dumbledore stroked his long beard and looked over to his books over his half-moon spectacles. "Now that you do mention it Miss Granger, there is something I did read in an old tome while researching your connection to Severus. There is a spell that works only for those that are connected as you two are." _

_Dumbledore had pulled the old book from its place on the shelf and casually flipped through the pages, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of each page for the known spell. _

"_Alas, here it is: _

'_Ignis, aqua, terra, __y __spiritus__. _

_animus meus sodalis sit commune quod est in me donec veniat una nobis_i_'"_

_Hermione repeated the spell quietly then out loud. While she did Dumbledore prepared a scrap of parchment with the spell for Hermione to carry with her. She did not need to use a wand, she merely needed to lay her hands on Severus, the closer the contact, and the more likely and intact the memories and emotions would transfer to her. _

"_Miss Granger, please remember that Severus while not as proficient as he is now, was already a very powerful Legilimens in his 5__th__ year. I assume this is the time you will attempt to make contact?"_

"_Sir since I am technically a year older than most of my classmates I feel it best to return to his 6__th__ year, although I am in my fifth year, I am sure you will agree I can manage the material sufficiently."_

"_Maybe returning to the summer between his sixth and seventh year might be better, that way you will not come into contact with so many variables that can ultimately lead to issues in the time lines that follow. I cannot stress the need to keep a low profile Miss Granger, you know the rules, and they still apply here, although you do not exist in this time, you may still work to alter the future as we know it."_

"_I will make sure I am careful." She was brimming with excitement, she knew it was not something that she should be excited about, but the thought of seeing him at her age, touching him, getting to know him, letting him know he was not alone, and that he was cared for. She wanted to feel the connection Dumbledore spoke about, she wondered how strong it would be without the dark mark polluting their soul._

_She returned to her rooms and retrieved a small bag; it was a gift from Professor Lupin as a thank you for having helped rescue Sirius. The bag was charmed and allowed her to carry all her books, her clothes and any other things without weighing any more or growing in size. It was perfect for tucking into her robes. Dumbledore had waited outside her rooms and escorted her to the Come and Go Room. Since there was no mention of using the room for what she needed in Gamp's Law of Elemental Transformation, she figured the room on the 7__th__ floor left corridor would somehow find a way of giving her what she needed at that same moment in time. With a quick glance to the Headmaster she began to pace in front of the empty wall across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and his impromptu ballet lesson for trolls and thought hard about what she needed, she also thought hard about what Severus might need as well. _

_Once the door appeared she looked to Dumbledore, taking a deep breath of air and steadying herself, she charged through the archway into the room…and ran straight into a wall of black. _

_As she fell back she heard the door close behind her, looking up to see if she was suddenly in a broom cupboard she saw a very irate and very young looking Severus Snape. _

i 'Fire, Water, Earth and Wind: My Soul, My Mate, Let what we shared reside in me, until the time for us to become one.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

"What is it exactly that you are doing here?" he sneered at her as she rubbed her sore bum. She tried to get up as quickly and as gracefully as possible but found it difficult with her robes askew and her aching backside.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" she gave it as good as she got it.

"Lady, huh? It seems more like an animal scurrying about with no head or direction!"

"Oh bite me Severus Snape!"

"How do you know my name witch? And let me ask you again, this time it would behoove you to answer me, where did you come from?"

She saw his hand fingering where she knew his wand was ensconced. She could not let him into her mind. It was bad enough they were in such close proximity; she did not know how to use the Occlumency shields she had reviewed with Harry and Ron.

"I asked the room for a place where I would be needed, so obviously I am needed here."

She could not hide her smile. Her eyes widened as he moved away from her slightly and the light from the room lit his face more fully. His eyes were pools of black and his face was even leaner and longer than she had ever seen it. His hair was a disaster, it looked windblown and his face was red and streaked with dry tears. His large nose was leaking and his bottom lip was red and raw from worrying it with is upper teeth. She could see the state of his robes were in dire need of repair. His pants were ripped and his shirt rested askew on his wire thin figure.

"What happened to you?" she reached out her hand to caress his face. She stopped when he pulled away from her.

"What do you think you are doing? I don't even know you! Do you often go around touching strange wizards in dark rooms?" His attempt at a menacing eyebrow fell a bit flat considering his face was in a state of agony.

"You do know how this room works right? Then you know I am here because I needed to be here, who says you didn't ask for me to be here and I appeared?" she tried using a bit of reverse logic with him to see if she can lull him into a sense of security.

"That does not explain how you know my name, I may have been thinking something along the lines of needing something but it is nothing I will share with you!" he sneered and tried again to turn away only to have her grab hold of his arm.

"Don't. Let me help you please. It will be our secret."

He looked around nervously, almost as it someone was expected to pop out from behind him before he looked at her again. This time he really looked into her eyes. She could feel the air getting thicker. She found it difficult to keep his gaze, her mouth went dry and she feared speaking for it may give her nervousness away.

She led him gently to a counter and a bench that allowed him to sit but still be at eye level with her and laid her bag on the counter. She found her dittany and some cotton swabs and worked on the cuts on his leg where the pants were ripped, as well as those on his knuckles and lower lip. He kept staring at her, his gaze never faltering, even with the sting of the dittany on his skin. He was so strong, her dark wizard. She smiled a little smile at the thought.

"Why do you smile? Is there something funny?"

"No Severus, there is nothing funny about what happened to you; I merely smiled because I think you to be very handsome. You have very beautiful eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?" She had spoken fast to not lose her nerve, even at this young age, Severus was still an imposing figure.

He fidgeted a bit on the bench, the first moment he showed any kind of weakness. Her words had touched him.

"You must have suffered a blow to the head witch, no one has ever thought me to be handsome, my own mother said I lacked the qualities any woman would deem beautiful or handsome. If this was from my mother, how am I to believe a chit like you?"

"You really should learn some manners Severus; there is no need to insult me. I know what I see and I know what I like. It makes no difference to me what your mother said to you. I am sure a woman that was not strong enough to protect her own child from being abused and tormented by his father is no kind of positive character reference. So you will forgive me for not giving a rat's arse what your mother thinks."

"How dare you woman? Better yet how the hell do you know any of that?"

Fuuuucccckkkkk

She should have thought before she let her mouth run away, she needed to seriously find a way of reeling in her libelous tongue.

She avoided his outburst and turned to put her supplies away and before she could head towards the exit to the room she was lifted off her feet pinned against the wall with a wand pointed at her forehead.

"_Legilimens!"_

She shot her walls up quick. She thought about monkeys, rabbits anything but Severus. She imagined riding on a hippogriff while juggling house elves. Anything to throw him off what he was really looking for, she saw he couldn't find anything, one door would open and another set of equally ridiculous memories assaulted him. After a few futile attempts he pulled out from her mind but not before he saw something, a brief snippet of himself as an older man. They both panted in exhaustion, he looked up at her and she reared back her fist and punched him right in his beautiful hooked nose.

"Owwhh!"

Staggering out of the room into the 7th floor corridor she headed to the headmaster's office. She could hear him calling out to her from behind her as she ran.

"Come back here!" he yelled, the gurgling sound of what could only be blood told her she had most likely broken his nose. It pained her to hurt him and it must have likely pained him to invade her mind which is why he was most likely so exhausted upon pulling out.

She turned before she reached the gargoyle statue and held her hand to his face, with a soft caress and a whispered incantation, the nose repaired itself and the blood vanished from his face and robes. The look of shock on his face left no room for words. He raised a hand tentatively to feel his nose had been set right. He looked onto the face of the young girl and watched as she lifted a finger and pointed it straight at him, she poked him slightly in his chest.

"Never again invade my mind Severus. I will share anything and everything you need to know, when it is the right time for you to know it. I will not allow you to rape my mind, maybe one day it will be your exclusive domain, but for now you have no right. You asked that room for something, think really hard about what it was that you wanted and you will know why I came through those doors. Now that I am here you question my words, you doubt my sentiments? What have they done to you Severus to make you so very bitter? Who broke you?"

She chanced a caress of his face as she whispered those words, he didn't pull away; he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing at the slight show of affection. He was like a wounded animal; she felt that her heart would break. She thought to herself that at that moment she could love him, she wanted to wrap him up in her arms and shield him from the evil that was to come, from the pain he would suffer. Regardless of their soul bond, she knew she could never want to care about someone as much as she wanted to care about this boy.

The gargoyle sprung to life as the last words fell from her mouth and the headmaster, looking much younger stepped through to welcome his newest visitor.

"Ah, I believe I had been expecting you, I imagine you traveled a great distance?"

She dropped her face from Severus' face and stepping back to face Dumbledore "yes I have sir, may we speak in private?"

"Of course child, please step into my office. Young Severus, are you feeling okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yes Headmaster I am fine."

"Nevertheless, go and see Madam Pomfrey. I hope those Gryffindor boys haven't been giving you a hard time again. You know they are just boys having a go. They mean no real harm."

"Excuse me _sir _but ridiculing a student by hanging him upside down like a turkey in a shop is not fun, especially for the one playing the part of the turkey in the shop window. What they did was deplorable and wrong. I wonder what the board of governors would say if they knew that Gryffindor students were given preferential treatment above those of other houses."

She could feel Severus beaming at her; it rolled off him like waves. He hid it well under the dark curtains of his hair, but she could feel his fire, it was calling out to her. The knot in her stomach released and she felt a wave of warmth wash over her, caressing her very core.

She met his eyes and in an instant the spark was there. Her tongue darted out to wet her parched lips and his mouth parted and she could hear his breath hiss.

In an attempt to stop what was obviously happening Dumbledore spoke "Let us go to my office young lady. Severus I will see you in my office tomorrow morning before the train is set to leave and we will discuss what will be done immediately about those boys."

"Yes, sir"

"Now go, run along and get cleaned up."

Severus turned on his heel and strode purposefully away from the headmaster's office his robes attempting a slight billow before rounding the corner he looked back to see the most beautiful cinnamon colored eyes he had ever gazed upon looking right back at him and she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI **

A/N: I don't own them; I just take them out to play for a while. I want to thank you all again for your warm words and for taking the time to read my little story. Your reviews feed the muse and keep me inspired to write more.

**We will get a little bit of Young Severus' point of view now. We have been neglecting him a bit in the last couple of chapters**.

See if you can find the nod to Rickman in this chapter.

As he rounded the corner from the headmaster's office and leaned against the nearest wall Severus fought to catch his breath. His legs threatened to give out from under him. _Who was this girl?_ What had she just done to him? He reached tentatively and caressed the cheek where her hand had rested just moments before. A long finger then trailed down his prominent nose and found no traces of swelling or fracture. Never had he imagined when he paced with angst and desperation in front of the much talked about but hardly ever seen Come and Go Room that he would walk through and be assailed by a chestnut haired witch. Had the room really answered his secret prayer? Had she fallen magically from some place unknown? She could not have been conjured, from what the rumors around the castle had said; the room could not do that. He had been crying out and asking why he could not just have someone that could like him, someone that could really see him for what he was and not be disgusted with his poverty and his ugly face. Had she really been sent here for him? Could it all be an elaborate rouse to further humiliate and taunt him? No it couldn't be. He could recall the tenacity she had displayed when rebuking Dumbledore for his lack of empathy concerning his recent torment at the hands of the Marauders. She had a fierce determination about her, her countenance screamed of honesty. He wanted to believe her words, to revel in the brief touch she had bestowed about him. No one had every willingly caressed him, conveyed that kind of positive emotion. It could not be a rouse.

That day had been a nightmare for him, not unlike other days when he had been surrounded by Black and Potter. They had managed to discover and use a spell that Severus had created against him. He had been thwarted by his own creation. It had been so humiliating. They had come about him as he leaned against a tree by the lake on the grounds they were ruthless in their taunts and when he attempted to retaliate he had been hit with the spell. He had been hung upside down in the air, his robes over his head, and the tatty state of his pants on display for half of the students walking the grounds to see. To make it worse, to add insult to injury, his friend, the girl he would always look to for a brief respite of this cruel world, had emasculated him even further by trying to defend him, to come to his rescue. He had been a cad, he had called her the foulest name he could think of and he knew at that moment their friendship was forever splintered. Potter and Black had dropped him to the ground; they had kicked him for good measure and hurled insults at him in an effort to protect Lilly. He immediately regretted what he had said, even before suffering the blows of Black and his friends. When he had composed himself he had set out to find her, not caring if his robes were tattered and bloody, his body bruised and battered. When he finally did find her he tried to apologize but she would not hear of it. She had been hurt and she had only been trying to help him. She also told him that she knew they could not be friends anymore, she had said she knew this would be even before the incident that afternoon. She said she was different, that she was popular and that her friends loved and accepted her, unlike her sister. She could no longer empathize with what Severus had felt, what had driven them to find solace in each other's friendship. She called him needy and spiteful. She told him she had wanted to tell him for a couple of years now but could not bring herself to shoveling even more shite on his already pathetic existence. Those had been words he had used to describe his life to her on more than one occasion. She did not think twice about hurling them back at him especially since he had been callous enough to insult her parentage something that was outside of her own control. She felt no qualms about ending her friendship with him now and told him as much. If there had ever been a moment that a heart could be heard breaking, Severus would have sworn his shattered at that moment. He felt a physical pain, a stab to his heart. The air left his lungs and he wanted the earth to swallow him whole, he was now truly alone. It was not that he was in love with her, but she was the first person to accept him. She had been like a sister, a friend, a confidant and now it was over.

He had wandered the corridors in a haze, remembering the glint of red hair as it walked away from his life forever. His eyes were cloudy with unshed tears as he had paced up and down the halls, begging the gods for an escape, for someone to take notice of the real him, to love him for who he was, not who he pretended to be. When the door had appeared he hadn't thought twice about entering the archway. It had been a momentary escape and as he turned he felt the thud against his chest as the small witch crashed into him. She was a whirlwind of brown hair and black robes; it had been a real sight to see. His initial reaction was to lash out, it was easier that way. It had been the way he had been raised, hit first and ask questions later. She did seem like she was a handful. He chuckled a bit at her stern words, how her eyes came to light as she scolded him. He shook his head at the thought. She was surely just a 5th or 6th year he hadn't seen around. It wasn't like he walked around memorizing the faces of all the students in Hogwarts, no matter how comely they were. No, that body and that face didn't belong to a student, she looked like a young woman, he recalled the deep rise and fall of her breasts as she looked at him, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. It had been such an inviting vision. His body had reacted instinctively and his lips had parted to release a breath he had been holding in for fear the moment might be a dream. _Where did that come from?_ If he didn't get a hold of himself he was likely to start spewing sonnets comparing her eyes to the sun and her lips to coral. If he could only calm the very noticeable erection he was sporting before he made it back to his room he would be in the clear.

He pulled his very tired body away from the corridor wall and headed to his room. He couldn't go see Poppy in this state of arousal. _Damn that girl! Who is she? I didn't even get her name. _He thought back to her clothes, they looked unlike the robes he had been used to seeing; he knew he had seen denim jeans peak out from under her robes not unlike the ones Lilly would wear while home for the summer. He wondered if she was Muggle or part-Muggle. He realized he didn't care. It was as if all life before that moment this afternoon ceased to exist. He was overcome, he had never felt this way, and it frightened him. He had in his life very few moments of happiness. He wondered if the room had actually given him, not love, but an opportunity to find it. A smart man might run screaming from this feeling, but Severus was not a smart man, he was still a boy in many ways inexperienced. He was _'Snivelus' _the greasy smelly git that had been the punch line to too many jokes and the subject of too many pranks gone wrong. Those things she had said about his mother, it was if she had read his mind, he thought he might query if she was herself a Legilimens, she did occlude very well, or as well as she could. He wondered why she had a memory of a man that looked very much like his father in her mind.

After a very cold shower he turned in. He lay on his cold bed and was assuaged by thoughts of the witch invading his mind; he remembered her touch, her smile, her eyes as they looked happy to see him. _Him of all people!_ Sleep would not come easy this night. He found it hard to stop thinking about his-_no not his, _that girl. He remembered what her warm hand had felt like against his face, how her eyes had not been afraid to look at him. The smell of her skin, she smelled of calla lilies and honey. A nose like his may be an eyesore but it had its benefits, he could identify most ingredients in a potion merely with a quick sniff. He had taken more than a quick sniff of the young girl; he had breathed her in completely. She was imbedded into his very soul, he could feel it and as he remembered he felt himself harden again. This time though he could not find any reason he should deny himself relief, he whispered a silencing charm on his bed and a disillusionment charm to keep away any prying eyes, behind heavy curtains of his bed he knew it would not take long. He grasped his erection and stroked seeing the face of his witch, _yes she was his, he could remember feeling her body call to him, feeling his body drawn towards her; she was his, his very own sweet Nimue. _A few strong strokes and he was done, never before had he felt such an intense orgasm by his own hand. The hand she had touched, the one she had run her fingers over as she cured his injuries. She did it without magic, _so as to touch him, to feel him beneath her fingers. _He smiled at his thought, it was nice to be young; Severus was allowed to dream, even if it seemed implausible.

Unbeknownst to him across the castle in a room reserved for guests Hermione lay awake bringing herself to orgasm, the image of Severus' eyes devouring her, the feel of his hands in hers, being carried by him and having her mind invaded, _yes even this made her quiver, his intense gaze, his mind penetrating her thoughts, running his agile mind through her thoughts, searching, her lust had been apparent to him, she knew he felt it. In the corridor as she caressed his face she felt his fire come to life, it had warmed her entire body, her body betrayed her and she had let him get to her. He was hers, she knew it, and nothing would ever keep her from him. She would do anything to save him; she would not lose him this time around. Their souls had known passion before she could feel it in her very essence, she wanted that wholeness again. _She drifted off to sleep on the waves of her orgasm, calling out his name, calling his magic to her. She could feel him thinking of her and the surge of lust and yearning was too much and soon she succumbed to slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

A/N: Thank you all for your continued reviews and follows. I am humbled that you all enjoy this little story and are following along with eager anticipation. Again I have to say that I do not own them, I merely take them out to play for my own twisted pleasure and yours as well. This is a work in progress so your feedback, suggestions and comments are always welcomed, feel free to send me a PM.

- HGSS -

Nothing much had come of her conversation with Dumbledore the night before, the version of Dumbledore from her own time had told her not to speak much, to just hand him the vial of memories and allow him time to review them. Unbeknownst to her the white haired ringmaster had filled that vial with memories of not only of their brief meeting the night before, but also the memories of the entire first war and everything leading to that night. When his head came up out of the pensive, Hermione could have sworn he had aged every bit of those twenty years he had witnessed. His pallor was pronounced and he found it very difficult to speak. Asking her to meet him the next morning for breakfast in the Great Hall, he summoned a house elf 'Bub' and directed him to take her to one of the guest rooms. Bub was a French elf, so his name was actually Bob but it was pronounced _'Bub'_.

The room was no different than those given to head girls so it was relatively comfortable. After an early morning shower, she changed into some simple robes and started to make her way down to the Great Hall. As she rounded the corner and neared the giant double doors something or someone pulled her into a dark alcove hidden behind what she imagined was a large tapestry. She struggled in vain as the darkness that enveloped her did not let her see her who had grabbed her.

"Shhhh….stop struggling" he whispered.

"Mmmph" she tried to speak but he had a hand over her mouth.

"I am going to take my hand away from your mouth, do you promise not to scream?"

She nodded her head. He pulled his hand away and with a wave a small sconce on the wall lit up bathing the small alcove with warm light.

"There are easier ways to get my attention besides snatching me you know. Where and what is this place?"

"It is a hidden alcove of course. It is in the main corridor the large tapestry of Salazar Slytherin covers it so therefore it only makes itself known to Slytherins. Since you don't recognize it, I imagine you are not Slytherin."

"Gryffindor" she jutted her chin a bit, squaring her shoulders as she smoothed down her robes and hair. She was proud of her house.

"Figures as much…"

"Hey that's not nice, why are you all so hung up on house loyalty anyway? Fine we are all different, but it is our differences that make us who we are. We should learn to embrace and appreciate them for what they are." Even as she said it she could hear how lame she sounded.

"Excuse me. Make that a 'bleeding heart' Gryffindor…" he smirked. The light in the room made his eyes twinkle a bit; she found it hard not to stare.

"So do you often go snatching up girls into alcoves? Is it for some nefarious purpose?" she cringed at her attempt to flirt; she had never been good at it and feared she might just fall on her face flat from embarrassment. However she saw his trademark eyebrow rise a bit as a smile danced a bit on the corner of his mouth.

He moved closer to her "and what if I was witch?" his gaze became more intense and she found that even at this younger age his voice still had a melodious quality about it. It was like a secret weapon he could employ at will.

She shifted a bit and looked away, she was in an intimate place with Severus, no one could find them and suddenly it was too warm.

"Severus, I told the Headmaster that I would attend breakfast this morning, if we stay here any longer we will miss it. Come with me, please." She reached out her hand and grasped his pulling him with her back into the corridor. He halted and looked at his hand in hers. How quickly the tables had turned as it was now her that was doing the snatching. He had no real intention of going to the Great Hall that morning, he didn't want to face his tormentors or Lily, and he had only ventured down to see her. Now he saw he had no choice, this little witch was practically pulling him alongside her.

He stopped suddenly "Wait, I don't even know your name witch."

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"And are you a student here Miss Granger?"

It was so surreal to hear him call her that, she could not help but smile.

"Come let us eat and then we will talk okay?" she tugged on his arm a bit as she tried to head towards breakfast.

But he wouldn't budge from where he had stopped "I don't want to go to the Great Hall" his eyes darted up and down the corridor he avoided her gaze.

He hadn't realized she was still holding his hand. When he tried to pull it away she held it tighter. "Please Severus, you won't deny the witch that healed you yesterday, will you?"

"You fail to mention that _you_ were the one that broke my nose, Miss Granger."

She blushed, yes she had broken his nose, but she repaired it and it looked better than ever is she did say so herself.

"I did…I am sorry but you know you did deserve it, just a little."

"Hmmf…I did behave…well my behavior was uncalled for."

"Okay since we got that out of the way…friends?"

"You want to be _my friend_?" The witch must be mad, no one every willingly associated themselves with him.

"That is unless you don't need a friend?" she looked down at her feet. Had she assumed too much, that he would gladly welcome just anyone, even some girl he didn't even know.

"As it so happens I believe there has been a recent vacancy in that department and you do seem amicable, albeit a bit mad" he tried to sound aloof but it came off as clumsy. She thought he sounded cute and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. It would seem she was making some headway with Severus; he had not refused outright. If she could keep him focused then maybe she could stop him before he made a mess out of his future and theirs.

The started to walk again and as they reached the door five very familiar faces appeared blocking their path.

"Well, well, well what do you have there, Snivelus? She looks like a tasty dish. What spell did you use to get her to touch a greasy git like you?" Sirius Black mocked Severus all the while winking and smiling at Hermione. His lecherous looks made her feel dirty.

"It's called maturity Black, I am sure you wouldn't know anything about that." Severus countered never releasing her hand. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand and tightened a bit, she wanted him to know she was there for him. She would not make the mistake of trying to fight his battle for him; she was there for moral support.

"Hey Evans, seems that old Snivelus threw you over for another bird rather quickly." Black called back to Lily without taking his eyes off the pair in front of him. Hermione saw the girl that would become Harry's mum huddled close to James; her eyes were nothing like Harry's. Her eyes held contempt towards the two interlopers, not the warm kindness of Harry's. Hermione saw that these were not the fabled eyes that had been spoken about with such great reverence; they were just eyes, nothing special about them.

Severus seemed to weaken a bit when he saw her. It was just a moment, but through their bond Hermione felt it and when she did she concentrated calling her magic, the air in the corridor became thick, the candles flickered. She felt him straighten his back and jut his chin out. His eyes turned to look at her and she smiled. He had felt her, she didn't weaken her connection, and she sent all she could his way when she felt him do the same. _'Be strong, ignore them'_ she thought this and sent it his way, opening her mind to him. She was sure he didn't know what he was feeling, but she felt the warmth begin to spread over her body, the air around them hummed with their combined energy. Her lips parted slightly at the sensation, his eyes widened and his breathing came out a bit more ragged as did hers. It was too much of an intimate moment to be witnessed by others, the others seemed to notice. She felt his thoughts tugging at her mind _'how?'_.

"Let's go boys, some people just don't have any sense of decorum, they'll rut with any snake in the grass." Lily had spoken her voice not as confident as her words but as far as Hermione and Severus were concerned the castle could have crumbled around them. The bubble of energy that surrounded them grew stronger with each passing breath.

He pulled her a bit closer and she raised her hand to cup his cheek. When the front of her body met the front of his she could feel his warmth through his robes, he let out a breath and with no regard to those around them he walked against her until her back was flushed against the wall. The cold stone wall on her back made her arch against him and his body responded on its own accord and pressed her against the wall and he captured her mouth with his. He bought his hand to hold her neck while his other hand was still clasped in hers, their fingers intertwined with the intimacy of the moment.

Seconds turned into minutes….and if Hermione had her way it would last forever. This was right, she was home. In the recesses of her soul she knew she had found her other half. Never had she felt this complete, this content. Thoughts of everything else, the reason she was here, the consequences be damned. The taste of his mouth was intoxicating, the smooth caress of his untrained tongue moved with fluid grace over hers. She had only known the mouth of one other and it had sickened her how wrong it had felt. This was ecstasy, it was bliss. The smell of new parchment, the excitement of a new book being discovered, all paled in comparison to this moment.

He was in another world. There was nothing he would not do for this witch. Her magic was an elixir to his very being. She could ask him for the head of Merlin himself and he would scour this world and the next for it. He had never kissed anyone yet his mouth moved like a seasoned lover to capture hers. Her body responded to his touch, to his kiss with excited anticipation and desire. It was a heady combination and his body responded in kind. Her eyes were afire and he could feel her thoughts, her emotions as they washed over him and they mirrored his own. He felt as if he found something he had been searching for as long as he could remember. Like a ship finding port, he was home.

She pulled him closer to her with her free hand as if it were possible for the two to merge into one. He moved closer to her, his body trembling, his breathing ragged he rubbed his lean chest against her breasts feeling the intake of her breath signaling that he should continue. His mouth was now on her neck, tasting her skin, feeling her pulse with his tongue and lips. She matched his movements caressing the shell of his ear with her tongue and tasting the long length of his neck and running her tongue over his Adam's apple. He growled in appreciation and ground his erection into her. He looked at her, watching the bliss on her face as she licked her lips and pulled him into a kiss again.

"Ahem…Mr. Snape…Miss Granger. If you do not mind this is a very public corridor and this is behavior unbecoming both of your houses."

The voice of the headmaster broke the spell as Severus pulled reluctantly away from Hermione but never releasing her hand. She was connected to him, she had taken his hand willingly but he would not let go of hers so easily.

"I apologize Headmaster, we were on our way to breakfast and go side tracked." She answered for them both her voice was still shaky. The color on Severus' face and his still unsteady breathing let her know he would probably be unable to answer anything for a few more minutes.

"Well I see how well that went, if you do not mind I think we need to continue this conversation in my office. I will alert the house elves to deliver breakfast to there."

Hermione and Severus followed the headmaster to his office, all the while glancing at each other through curtains of hair and half-hooded eyes.

'_That was embarrassing, but I do not regret it' _she thought to herself a sly smile on her lips.

'_Neither do I' _he answered.

She stopped and cocked her head to the side. '_Did you hear that?'_

'_Yes'_

'_How?'_

'_I don't know but I like it' _a small smile crept up at the corner of his mouth at their discovery and he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed out loud and the sound made his heart swell. She held his hand tighter and they continued on their way to the headmaster's office. There was still a lot to discuss but this recent discovery was a rather pleasant surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you again for your reviews, I appreciate the time you take to read and drop me a little note telling me how much you like the story. The reviews feed the muse…This story is AU so there are elements in which there is no similarity to plot etc. Everything but the story belongs to JK. The characters do not belong to me; I just take them out to play with for my own twisted desires and yours. Now….where was I?

_SSHG_

A wave of shame overcame Severus as he replayed the words the headmaster had said to him. It was not possible, he could not let her see where he lived, let alone let her stay with him over the summer.

"Headmaster, I am sure that other arrangements can be made for Miss Granger, you know that there are certain circumstances that would make this a very bad alternative." Severus did not want to go into detail about his home life. His father was a violent drunk and his mother had lived for too long under his tyrannical rule. She would surely think badly of him if she had to see the way his family lived. This was not good; it was not good at all.

"Severus something has come up and the staff will not be staying at the school over the summer so Miss Granger cannot stay here. She has been entrusted to us by her family and it is important that we show her the proper courtesy. She has been sent with an allowance and it will be turned over to your parents in order to cover her expenses and any other incidentals. An owl was sent to your mother this morning and she has responded that she will be glad to have a friend of yours over the summer holidays. Your father has also been made aware of your arrival."

Severus would never live down the shame. His father had a serious drinking problem, well it wasn't a problem for him; it was only a problem for his mother and for Severus. He drank, he raged and the only ones that were there to take the blows would be his mother and lately he had become the target of his physical and verbal assaults.

Another point of shame would be the fact that Severus was in fact very poor. His father was a muggle and had been unable to keep full time work because of his drinking problem. His mother however was a pure blood witch that had been cut off from her family for marrying a muggle. This would not have been an issue except that his father kept his mother from using her magic to the point that he broke her wand a couple of summers ago when she tried to mend yet another pair of ruined school robes.

In an effort to help pay for his studies, Severus would also steal. He would go into richer neighborhoods and use a wand he obtained from a classmate that had been spelled to conceal the user. This was the only way that Severus knew to help his mother, that and allowing his father to take out his drunken fits of rage on his body. He had convinced himself that the scars would heal and that he was supposed to do this for his mother. With Hermione there for the summer he would not be able to afford to go to school come the fall.

"Headmaster, I do not want to impose on Severus' summer plans, I am sure he has things planned that I would surely get in the way of. I should be able to make other arrangements."

"Nonsense Miss Granger. You will stay with Severus and his family. Severus I also wanted you to come to my office to discuss an opportunity with you. I am sure you do not mind if Miss Granger remains while I discuss this with you?"

Severus looked over to Hermione _'do you mind staying?'_

'_No, I am here for you'_

It was his first time really trying to send her a question and it worked perfectly. Her mind felt like a soft wave on the ocean, he wondered what his thoughts felt like to her. His lips curved up a bit at her response and he turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"I see there is no objection. Severus you have been performing admirably in all of your classes, your professors have expressed extreme concern about honing your skills in the direction of teaching. Your performance under Professor Slughorn is the best the school has ever seen and he wants to offer you an apprenticeship that would start when term resumes in the autumn."

Severus was in shock. He had never thought he would be offered something as prestigious, as an apprenticeship this soon, especially while still a student.

"Sir, but what about classes and my N.E.W.T.S? Surely I will need to prepare for these exams?"

"That is where Miss Granger comes in. She is also going to be starting an apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall in the autumn, since she has not done her seventh year she will be preparing for the N.E.W.T.S over the summer holiday; this would be an opportunity for the both of you to collaborate. Miss Granger is one of the brightest witches of her time and she has decided she wants to spend this time here to help you. If all goes well with the materials assigned over the summer, the two of you can sit the exam as soon as the school term starts and begin your apprenticeship straight away. Severus you will not need to worry about working over the summer as this apprenticeship does come with a stipend and private quarters in the castle. That same goes for you Miss Granger."

"Headmaster I don't know what to say except that I am honored and humbled at having been given this opportunity." The lump in his throat seemed to make it difficult for him to convey the true depth of his gratitude. He kept his statement curt and short.

"Well since that has been decided, I need to speak with Miss Granger privately." The statement and look on Dumbledore's face left no room for argument. He needed to speak to Hermione alone and that Severus would not be able to stay.

Severus looked Hermione and inclined his head _'I'll wait outside'_

'_No it's okay, go and wait in your room.'_

When Severus had left the Headmaster's office, Hermione turned to face Dumbledore and ask the question that was really on her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Hermione, I know you think you know what the Dumbledore from your time sent me, but there is also something that you need to see."

Hermione blanched a little at the thought. She followed the aged wizard to the pensive.

"Sir, I don't understand."

"You will in a few moments. Please Miss Granger." He motioned to the incandescent swirls of memories that filled the ceramic basin. Hermione let her hands run around the smooth edge and her fingers slightly creep over the ancient runes that lined the sides with a deep breath she dove in.

_Hermione landed into Dumbledore's office and saw herself except she was older. Her older self was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk and she looked haggard and there was a five inch scar running down the side of her face. _

_The Headmaster in the memory turned to memory Hermione and spoke "Go on, she will be able to view these."_

_The memory version of herself turned in her direction and it was if she was looking right at her. _

"_Hermione, if you are watching this it means that you were not successful in your time there with Severus. It is imperative that you do everything you can from taking the dark mark. All we had known before wasn't true. It was no Lucius that entices Severus into taking the dark mark, it was not Lucius. You must remember this because he might be the only one that can help you in that time. Severus takes the mark because he loses you. You must do all you can not to return to the time from which you left. I am from the time in which the dark Lord is in power. All your friends are dead….and so is Severus."_

_The memory Hermione began to shake and her tears flowed freely. The Dumbledore in the memory moved to console her but she held her hand up to stop him. _

"_No, it's okay. I do not have a lot of time left. Hermione you know what happens when one soul mate dies before the other one does don't you? I do not have a lot of time left; I have been fighting this war for too long now." _

"_There is someone that is close to Severus that is working with Riddle to try and use Severus' magic to his benefit. This person is extremely dangerous."_

_Hermione could not stand it anymore for once she wished the memory version of herself would just tell her who it was so that she could do something about it. _

"_I know that you do not know yet, but Severus is a half-blood. His mother is a witch and his father is a Muggle like we are. However what you do not know is that his mother has been keeping his father under the imperious curse for their entire marriage. She is the one abusing Severus and she is the one that has made her husband behave how he has in an effort to manipulate Severus into taking the dark mark. She has done this because she has been in love with Tom Riddle since she was in Hogwarts. She gave herself to him and has been trying to win favor with Tom ever since. Tom had heard of a prophecy that he would rise to power on the power of a wizard born to Eileen but not of his own seed. He would have to assure that this child be conceived during a full moon during a sabbat. At this sabbat, Tom 'possessed' Tobias Snape and conceived Severus. While it was Tobias' seed that created Severus, it was Tom that did the deed and is Severus' de-facto father. What makes this particular sabbat important is that Tom had gathered all his followers at the time and called upon the ancient rights so that there would be a demon present. I have yet to find the name of this demon and I really do not know if it will do any good to know, I just know that you need to make sure you keep Severus as far away from his mother's influence as possible and do all you can to remove the curse from his father. Tobias can be saved and it would be important to Severus' future to have some kind of link to his past that isn't completely tainted. Do what you can; I just know you can do it. Rely on Severus' intellect but be careful about his passion and temper. He does love his mother and he is not aware of what has been going on. This abuse at the hands of his father has made him who he is. He thinks his mother is a victim like he is, he will do all he can, even turn on us if we do not do things right and have him see her for who she is. You must unmask her. You must not tell Severus outright what I have told you, that is the reason that I am here…and the reason you fail. Stay there; you will know when you have succeeded. You must work to unmask Eileen and also destroy Tom while you can. One last thing…you see this?'_

_Hermione looked at the memory of her older self and saw as she pointed to the red gash on her face. _

"_We have our mother in law to thank for this, kill that bitch Hermione, Severus is just a means to an end for her. There is no future written where Severus is meant to survive. She only desires to see Tom rise to power. She is insane, she makes Bellatrix look like an innocent school girl. Do not eat anything she prepares also be especially careful about what she gives Severus, she has purposely kept the house elves from her home so as to cover up the magic she is using against Tobias and Snape. She wears a glamour charm to make her looks sullen and her pallor sickly so as to make Severus believe she is suffering from his abuse but that is not the case, she also does to cover her own dark mark. Find Severus' grandmother, she can help. She adores Severus but has been kept from him by Eileen. Go to Lucius, ask for Dobby to stay with you at the Snape home, and do not go without him, Dobby can protect you. Strengthen your bond. You and Severus share a very special bond, and in time you will discover that it is more than just your souls. Strengthen your magic, harness the elements and learn to wield them, it could mean the difference between life and death. Take care of Severus Hermione, he is so very special and what awaits him is not pretty if we fail again."_

_The last few moments of the memory showed the Hermione in her memory turn and collapse into a chair by Dumbledore's fire. Her breath was ragged and she struggled to breathe. Dumbledore could be heard calling for Poppy and for a house elf but it was no good. At that moment she could see the Hermione in her memory gasp 'Severus….' And with that she was gone. _

Hermione reeled back from the memories, she collapsed onto the floor of the Headmaster's office, the seemingly innocuous pensive mocking her from its perch as she struggled to get to her feet, and once she did she retched. Dumbledore came over and vanished the sick before helping her to a chair by the fire. Her offered her a licorice candy and waited for the color to return to the small witch in his office.

"I-I-I died and Severus was also dead…" The pain of knowing he was gone was more painful than that of her own demise.

"Yes you both did Miss Granger; a future version of you both died, but not before your future self risked everything to get you that message. You do understand its importance, do you not?"

"Yes I understand."

With that she stood, squared her shoulders and tidied her robes.

"Where are you going Miss Granger?" the wizard asked his eyes curious.

"I have to study for NEWTS and kill an evil witch and I'd say I am already running late."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Firstly, I want to thank you all for sticking with this little story so far, your reviews are very welcomed and your continued support feeds them muse. In answer to some reviews, there seems to be confusion about when it was that Hermione fails. This is where the good sciency stuff comes in. Secondly, I could bore you with various theories regarding time travel and the paradoxes that are created and so on, however this is a universe in which magic exists, anything can happen and any theory can be used in any different matter. I believe you will see various theories applied here, but magical and scientific. Until The Doctor shows up in his blue box and tells me otherwise, I am going to go with my gut…

On with our story….

-HGSS-

Severus paced the length of his rooms. He was already packed to go home; it wasn't like he had a lot to take with him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and looked himself over. He was at a loss why he felt that Hermione was attracted to him. He wasn't much to look at. Even his mother had told him that he would never make a good match unless it was out of interest. Since he didn't have a pot to piss in she had always encouraged his interest in the Dark Arts. "Power" she said "Is very alluring."

However he wasn't so much interested in practicing the Dark Arts as much as in wanting to know what to look for to avoid it. He had learned to craft his own spells out of pure necessity. Potter and his friends had been vicious to him from the very start. The tattered robes he wore now were no different than those that he had worn when he first started school. He had never owned new robes. His mother had transfigured some of her own robes, even after his grandmother had begged her to let her buy him new ones. She relented allowing her to purchase his wand only. His mother had refused anything else saying his father would feel insulted. Honestly Severus didn't think his father would even notice or care. His father when not at work walked around as if in a stupor. There was nothing that really mattered to him except making Severus' life miserable. They were so poor. He didn't know how he was going to face Hermione when she saw where he lived. Why did it suddenly matter what she thought? With another closer glance into the mirror, he casually considered the girl may really be mad. His face was pasty, his hair greasy, he was too skinny and his hygiene wasn't always the best. This was not because he didn't like to bathe; it was just that getting caught in the shower with freezing hexes and various other forms of torture at the hands of the marauders had made him an expert in cleansing charms that only worked so well. After a while you still got as ripe as week old fruit. He tried to think of some positive things about himself. He was tall, very tall; he would like to think he was the tallest in his class. He had good posture. He held up a hand and looked at his long and elegant fingers wondering if they could be considered a good trait. Cocking his head side to side a few times as he examined his hands more closely he decided to chalk that one up to the plus column. Another quick glimpse had him concentrating on his nose and was quickly bought back to reality, his hook nose. It was a plain as this nose on his face that he would never have women swooning at his feet as the spy in his favorite Muggle book did. He had found a copy of the book in his father's things and wondered why he would have it. Without thinking twice he had been sucked into the excitement of the adventures that 007 would embark upon. The glamorous settings, the beautiful women, he wondered how the man did it without magic.

He wondered what that would feel like, to be James Bond, a spy. He stood waving his wand as if a Muggle weapon, "_Snape….Severus Snape_." He chuckled, imagine him as a spy! That was almost as facetious as the thought that Hermione was actually as attracted to him as he was to her. No one as beautiful as that witch wound up with a loser like him. Blokes like him never get the girl or the happy ending. Some things really only belonged on the pages of books.

He pocketed his wand and headed back down to see if Hermione was ready to go. He didn't want to miss the train; then again he wondered how else they would get home if they did. He had never traveled to and from school any other way. If he was a spy he would fly her to his villa in a jet pack (or broom in this instance). The thought had him smiling a bit more. Even though he was going home, a place he abhorred, the thought of doing with Hermione had him feeling happy. As he walked he found his foot slipping out of his old boot. Reality hit him it was time to transfigure them again but he would have to ask his mother to do it as he was still not good at transfiguration spells, especially ones that lasted this long. After adjusting his father's old work boot he started out again and he thought about what the headmaster had offered them, it was a great opportunity and he was lucky to have it. He knew it would not be easy to apprentice in this same school but he figured if he worked hard and just ignored the guaranteed snickers from the students he might get through it. Severus Snape, potion's master, now that had a better sound to it than spy, more realistic, well it did not sound better but it was definitely more realistic.

School for Severus had not been easy. He didn't have anyone to really rely on after first year. During his first year he had been assigned to a 7th year prefect. This was a way of assuring that first years transitioned well into the school. It was something that only Slytherin house did and it was because of the outward favoritism that was shown to the other houses by the headmaster and others on the staff. Slytherins learned early on they only had each other to rely on, no matter if you ascribed to the beliefs of Salazar Slytherin, you were all lumped up into the same steaming pile of dung. Dumbledore may come off as a great wizard, but he was especially biased when it came to his Gryffindors. The 7th year that had been assigned to Severus had been Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had taken a quick liking to him, enjoying his quick wit and sardonic humor. He found it amusing how quickly Severus could decimate others with just a few words. He didn't know it was a defense mechanism that Severus had developed over the years. Lucius had kept the bullies at bay during his first year, after then it was open season on Severus. He never slept with both eyes closed anymore after his first year.

In the last few weeks Lucius had visited the school a lot more often. He was there talking about and recruiting on behalf of a new movement in the wizarding community. Severus recalled him talking to a group of 7th year Slytherins in their common room about the future of wizard purity and a lot of what could only be described as propaganda. Severus remembered reading about a Muggle leader that had that same obsession and it didn't work that well for him in the end so he figured he might steer clear. He motioned Severus over the last time but Severus declined quickly saying he had a class to get to. Lucius had said he would see him over the summer to discuss an interesting opportunity. If it had to do with that nonsense he was spouting then he didn't want anything to do with it. He was a pureblood but at his home there was no talk of the wizarding world. There was no talk of anything. Whatever Lucius was touting, he was sure it was out of his realm of comfort. Malfoy was old money, so rich his money had money. Severus didn't belong in that world. He often thought about what it would be like to be that rich and found could not even come up with a daydream that was realistic enough. How sad, he couldn't even dream rich.

He wondered again how Hermione would react to meeting his parents, to seeing his dilapidated home. Where would she sleep? Would his mother like her? He started to think back to yesterday, it had just been over a day since she had tumbled into his life. He knew little if not anything about her, but what he did know is that he felt like he had found something he had been searching for, something that he didn't know he had lost. It felt good. By the time he had reached the corridor outside Dumbledore's office he had convinced himself that it didn't matter if he didn't know her, he would get to know her if she allowed him too because when he thought about how good it had felt to kiss her he didn't want to miss out on doing that again.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ HGSS ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Miss Granger before you go, there is something else I need to tell you" Dumbledore's voice was cautious as if he knew what Hermione had seen and was worried about shocking her any further.

"I don't know if I can take anymore Headmaster." For all the quick wit and bravado she had just shown, she was still light headed and nauseated.

"Hermione, please sit down." The headmaster gestured to the seat in front of his desk as he made his way to his own chair. He prepared a cup of tea and handed it to Hermione before sitting down to join her.

"I know you heard when the memory told you that what awaited Severus was not pretty; I do not believe she told you enough. I know you are a muggle Miss Granger, are you aware of time travel and the paradoxes it creates?"

"Yes I am aware of some of it, a lot of science fiction if you ask me. Since I became aware of magic, there is nothing that seems beyond the realm of possibility."

"That you are correct Miss Granger, which is why you are still able to try and change this past. Not everyone can travel through time like you can Miss Granger, the fact that your magic hails from a different source makes your movement through time possible. Severus should be able to do the same, although he is not aware he is able to. He is able to call you to him from one point in time or dimension to the next, as you saw when you came through the Come and Go Room. What I postulate is that you should be able to travel between not only dimensions in time but also within points along not only your lifeline but also Severus' which is why it is possible for you to be here at this time even if you are not yet born. However sometimes this 'science fiction' as you call it has a way of protecting itself and you have failed in your previous attempts to help Severus. This time however my future counterpart has sent you back a bit earlier than in previous attempts armed with additional information to help not only Severus but the rest of us. You must also be careful that there are not others from some point in the future that may attempt to stop you."

"What can I do Headmaster? Wait a minute…you said that it was not possible for others to travel this far back. I do not want Severus to die, and I do not want to fail but are you telling me I might have death eaters from the future after us here?" Her head was spinning.

"How can I do this without sharing this with Severus?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"You can share it with him; however you cannot share with him the details about his mother. He must discover this on his own. A mother's love is a very powerful thing Hermione, the fact that she has no love for Severus might break him, and the damage could be irreversible. Work on his father, I am sure that Tobias is not a bad man, just one that has been used and abused and is too weak to break free especially when he has no knowledge of magic or even that his wife is a witch."

"My memory-self was so certain that I would fail; she says that Severus turns to Voldemort because he loses me. What if I am taken or killed? Why couldn't she fill me in with that little nugget of truth? Her information is as good as Trelawney's. My future self has definitely spent too much time with you headmaster." Hermione was obviously frustrated as she ran a hand through her already ruffled hair.

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side and let out a chuckle, he had been known to be vague at times, but it seems he was more prone to do it when the stakes were very high. Things must have really been bad in the future, more than the pensive memories let him on to. If what he saw came to pass, he feared for the future of not only their world but also of the Muggle world.

"You need to make sure the two of you get in sync as soon as possible and work at discovering what it is about your link that makes it so powerful. I will do what I can with the staff here without giving too much away. That is why we will not be here, there are places we must go to research this, people we must see. You, young lady, make sure you keep him safe, while also keeping yourself safe as well."

"Easier said than done sir" Hermione smirked in a manner very much like her old Potion's master.

Dumbledore smiled, "It seems you two are more alike than I ever imagined. Good luck Hermione, if you need anything, please know that help will always…"

She held up a hand and waved, "Yeah I know it will always be here if I need it."

"I think you better run along, you will know something is amiss when you arrive at Severus' home. If what your counterpart reported is true, it takes a lot of magic for Severus' mother to keep it up. She must be draining Severus while he is in the home, which would explain why he is always so weak when he returns to school."

"Sir, do you think it's wise for us to go to his home? Shouldn't we just stay here?"

"You will not be safe at the castle, remember that many of those that are following Riddle were once students so the castle is open to them. Also remember you will need to spy on his mother and find out what is going on. You can only do this from there. You need to release his father and also contact his grandmother; she is a very powerful witch. She can help you."

"I guess I should hurry, I do not want to miss the train."

"I have set up an account at Gringotts for you Miss Granger; there are funds there for emergency use and for any incidentals that may arise." He didn't want Severus partaking is his normal summer activities of nicking wallets and things to pawn for extra money for tuition. He wanted the boy to have as normal as he could a summer as he could under these conditions.

"Thank you sir but I wouldn't feel right taking your money."

"Technically child, the money is yours and Severus'. It is a joint account."

She blanched at the use of a very Muggle banking term. "A _joint account_, do you mean?"

"They are only granted to married couples; however the names remain the same seems that the goblins can be persuaded to make changes for appearance sake. Severus will not know until you tell him."

"Thank you, sir."

With that she walked out of his office and into the uncertainty of her future, no not her future, _their_ future. She was linked to Severus in more ways than one and she had no idea where to start. Sure she should research, sit for hours sifting through parchments, old tomes and guides, but she found all she wanted to do was see his face. Feel the strength she knew was deep down inside him. To know that at least for the time being he was alive and well and that she had not failed him, had not failed them all. As she stepped off the last step and into the corridor she spotted him digging his foot into the stone floor, his hands in his pockets and his long lanky hair covering his face. He was mumbling to himself and seeming to have a very heated discussion. She tried to stifle a giggle and failed miserably, he looked so cute. Now there is a word she would never have thought to use with Severus Snape; but seeing him like this there was no other word to describe the scene or the dark wizard at the center of it.

He heard her giggle and looked up, the color rising in his cheeks made him look even more adorable.

She had it bad.

He smiled and she sighed.

She had it really bad.

'_Let the adventure begin_', she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, but I hope you enjoy. I apologize for the brief delay. I was a bit sad there were only four reviews last time so I worked a bit harder to give you a better chapter. Thank you for all the follows. As always I do not own the characters, the plot however is mine.

_Ω_

He had heard her giggle. There was no point in trying to hide his embarrassment, being so damn pale did nothing for the flush of his face. Had she been laughing at him?

"Severus" she spoke his name and he felt his knees actually weaken a bit.

"Miss Granger" he felt the need to keep her name formal even if it was only for a moment as it allowed him to regain some semblance of normalcy to his heartbeat.

She seemed to enjoy that I called her this. She smiled even more at this. He liked making her smile.

"How did it go?" he asked, he didn't want to seem overly curious, she would tell him when and what she wanted.

"I have a lot to talk to you about but for now I would really like to get out of here and to your house. I think we can take the train ride to talk some more. What do you think?"

"I agree."

Without hesitating she had taken his hand again. He felt it was becoming a habit that he did not mind at all. He straightened up a bit more when she did this, it made him feel confident. She was obvious mad, but who was he to complain.

She looked at him from under her lashes, she knew he liked when she held his hand, she could feel it and she didn't need their bond to see the way he walked a bit taller, a gust of masculine air about his robes.

Grabbing his trunk they headed to the carriages that would take them to the train. They couldn't help but overhear the students as they commented on Severus and the mystery girl. _'He must have slipped her a potion!'_

'_It must be a lust potion, look how she holds his hand and his arm'_

'_It's an imperio, I know it, what has Dumbledore said?'_

'_Who is she? Is she a student?'_

'_He probably hired her down at Knockturn alley!' _

That was the one that did it; Severus turned and ran right at Black. He didn't even bother taking his wand out. Severus shoved him hard falling onto him and pummeled the arrogant curly haired man. He would not have anyone talk about his Hermione this way. He had had enough of Black's teasing and bullying.

"I have had enough of you Black, how dare you?!"

Black was shocked that he could not answer, Severus rained down blow after blow. Hermione took a moment to take in the spectacle before her. When she snapped out of her momentary reverie she noticed who she imagined were Pettigrew and Potter begun to approach Severus from behind wands drawn.

"Don't you even think about it Potter!" she had her wand at his throat. Pettigrew being the coward that he had always been backed off quickly, but Potter remained defiant. "Get off me witch!"

The scene caused Severus to look up from his trouncing of Sirius to take in Hermione in all her splendor. She looked glorious. Her hair was wild and her eyes were alive with courage.

"I am sick of your treatment of Severus. The four of you are nothing but a bunch of thugs with wands. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"He isn't innocent you know." James Potter spoke up as best he could with a wand poking his throat.

"Oh I know Severus isn't innocent, no one is, but he is not deserving of your continued abuse. You will desist; this instant or you will have not only Severus to answer to, but also to me and the headmaster."

"The headmaster will never take your side over ours." Sirius spoke up, spitting blood onto the dirt.

"Oh you are very much mistaken my dear boy." Dumbledore spoke up from behind the small crowd that had gathered around the group of teens.

"Sir, this isn't what it looks like." Pettigrew tried to weasel his way out, nothing new there Hermione thought.

Hermione lowered her wand from Potter's neck and stepped back; she held out her hand to help Severus up from his knees and was surprised he actually took it. She knew he was a proud man, but she couldn't let them get the best of him, three against one is never a fair fight.

"Mister Snape, Miss Granger, you may go. I think you will find there is a carriage waiting for your private use." He motioned to a thestral pulled carriage that waited off to the right.

"The rest of you, come with me, I believe there is still time to discuss this and other things that have recently come to my attention." Dumbledore held out his hand and motioned for the Marauders to follow him. As he did he reached down and picked up James' bag pulling out a folded piece of parchment and a silvery cloak.

"I believe Mister Potter that I will hold on to these for the time being."

James looked at Sirius and frowned, they knew they had been caught and most likely would spend the better part of their 7th year in detention. He realized it was time they quit these foolish games. Looking over at Lily he realized there was a lot more to lose than house points. She smiled at him and mouthed that she would wait. They marched up ahead of the headmaster to meet their fates.

_HGSS_

On the ride to the train Hermione tended to Severus' bruised and bloodied hands. They really were one of the things she liked about him the most. His fingers were long and elegant with just a light dusting of dark hair. They could wield a knife with precision and a wand with deadly accuracy but they were also able to hold her hers to convey warmth and safety.

He didn't speak the duration of their carriage ride to the train. She remained silent as well; there was no need to discuss what had happened. Holding his hand on her lap they rode in comparable silence. For the early part, the all familiar train ride was like that as well, silent. The motion of the train and the excitement of the last two days found her starting to succumb to her mental and physical exhaustion. Severus' steady breathing and silence calmed her and she drifted off to sleep. The dreams that came just served to create more questions instead of providing any clues to the daunting task that awaited her.

_She looked down onto Severus; he was older, much as she remembered him when he taught her. He lay in the hospital wing at the school and his robes were soaked through with blood. The coppery smell permeated the air and she could almost taste the stale blood on her tongue. She cast healing spell after healing spell but the injuries were more severe than they had been before. _

_Before when? Hermione watched the dream but couldn't remember when she had seen them like this before but she knew she had. _

'_Please Sir, hold on for me please' she begged him to try and stay awake. She knew that if he fell asleep he may not wake up again. No one was around to help her. She cried out for Poppy, for Dumbledore, for anyone that could help. She even called out to Harry or Ron to see if they would come. No one came. She was the only one there and she was scared, scared for him. _

_She placed her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat come faster and faster, it was threatening to beat right out of his chest. She concentrated on fixing him, she felt something shift. She felt a slight stir, a sensation from within Severus. Her hands felt the warmth radiating from his body. His eyes shot open and his mouth parted slightly. _

'_Please don't leave this time my sweet Nimue…"_

'_I'm not going anywhere love. Hold on for me."_

'_I am dying Hermione…'_

'_Never Severus…'_

'_Kiss me witch, like you did that time by the great hall, our first kiss. Do you remember my sweet one?'_

_Her tears blurred her vision as they mingled with the blood on his already soiled robes as they fell like rain from her dark brown eyes. She could not lose him, not again. _

_How could she go through this heartache again? She needed to get things right. _

_She leaned down to him and placed her small hands on his bruised and blood stained face; she brushed her trembling lips to his and let out a breathy sigh that sounded more like a hiccup, her crying drowning out the sound. _

'_I love you, my sweet, mad witch' he whispered lovingly. _

_He didn't give her a chance to answer, her response died on her lips, as he did in her hands. He was gone. _

_Dust in her hands. _

The blood curdling scream that started in her dream didn't stop until she felt Severus shake her awake.

"Hermione calm down. It is only a dream, please." He softly moved the sweat soaked strands of Hermione's hair that had stuck to her face and tucked them behind her ears.

"Are you okay?" he asked very close to her ear, his closeness had her visibly relax into his touch.

His voice calmed her. Although it was not as deep as she had once known it too is it still had a rich baritone sound to it that could both ignite every nerve in her being as well as calm her very soul. Seeing him in the flesh and not as a pile of dust relaxed her further, but the feeling would not last for long.

Before she could speak there was a loud screeching sound. The train had come to a sudden halt and screams could be heard ringing out through the cars. Loud cracks of apparitions could also be heard and as Hermione turned her head she could see the dark black hooded figures flying outside the window.

Hermione stood and pulled Severus up "We need to go!"

"What? Why? What is going on Hermione, what are those things?"

"Do you know any defensive spells?" she asked him realizing who she was talking to.

"Of course I do, but what is going on?"

Hermione could hear his voice tremble just slightly, she couldn't tell if he was frightened or excited, from the glint in his eye it was a bit of both. She was glad because she felt the same.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him to her "Come on, we need to get off the train."

"Where are we going?" he followed her, his hand clamped on hers. She maneuvered them through the students that began to our out into the cramped gangway outside their passenger cars. She was being pushed on all sides by nervous and crying students. Some were loudly screaming and panicking at the loud sounds of the cracks of those apparating onto the train. She held on to Severus and worked her way to try and find an exit.

"They have to be on here, there is a trace signature!" she heard a man call out in a gruff and loud voice that carried over all the voices of students clamoring to find a way out of the train.

As they reached the end of the train car Hermione saw the swirling black mist as a death eater materialized in front of her. His silver mask glimmered in the noon day sun that was streaming in from the long side windows of the train to the left and right of Hermione and Severus.

"I found them!" his voice rang out amplified by the sonorous he cast on his throat. Hermione saw him raise his wand to his forearm. Before the death eater was able to touch the tip to the dark mark she knew was marring his skin; she heard Severus, even before she felt him move to disarm the man.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The dark cloaked death eater lost his wand and as he scrambled to retrieve his wand Hermione stunned him and turned to see an ashen faced Severus. He was breathing heavy but she confirmed what she suspected earlier, Severus was excited.

"Come on!" she pulled him towards an empty car on their left. Abandoned belongs strewed upon the floor and seats showed the haste in which the occupants had fled.

Hermione turned to face Severus, "Those men are here after us, we need to get off this train now. There is no other way out."

She turned to the large glass window and shouted _"Reducto!"_ and the side of the train blasted away.

Turning to Severus, "Can you fly yet?"

"Fly? Yet? What are you going on about witch?" From his confusion she figured he still didn't know how to fly yet without a broom. She looked to see some death eaters making their way down the outside of the train towards the sound of the destruction Hermione had caused.

Pulling two shrunken brooms from her bag she threw one to Severus' hand. Two of the death eaters running along the side of the train began throwing hexes aimed to stop the two who stood at the gaping hole of the train.

"_Protego"_ Severus' shield gave Hermione a few moments to get her bearings, at this point she was running on pure adrenaline and she had to admit it felt fantastic.

"I hate flying!" she shouted as Severus kept aiming his counter hexes and spells at the quickly approaching forms aimed at stopping Hermione and him from getting off the train.

With a look to Severus and wicked smile on her lips Hermione took a running start, jumped off the train and with a flick of her wand bought the broom back to its full size just in time to fly off while narrowly dodging a nasty slicing hex that still managed to cut into her robes above the elbow.

"This witch is mad!" Severus thought shaking his head in awe as he watched Hermione sweep out of the side of the train effectively leading some of the death eaters away from the train and Severus.

"Oh no, she isn't going to have all the fun" he quickly followed her into the warm summer air and found that fighting off hexes while in flight was bloody wicked and he was very good on a broom. Gaining speed he caught up to Hermione quickly as she bobbed and weaved between trees and bushes in an attempt to lose the now three black clad figures that were following her.

He cast all the hexes he knew, and some that were of his own design. He had not had a chance to try them out as they were not permitted in school. One of the spells caused the figure directly behind Hermione to fall, gaping gashes on his chest and face.

The remaining figures were being stunned or hexed by either Hermione or Severus, soon enough the two of them found themselves alone very far away from they started out. They landed in a clearing not too far from the line of trees.

Hermione ran over to him "Are you okay?"

"No I am not bloody well okay you foolish girl, what the hell is going on? Who are those men and..." but before he could finish his rant he was cut off at the sight of blood spilling from Hermione's arm.

"Let me see your arm Hermione"

"I am okay, we need to hide." She tried to control the tremble in her lip but the truth was she was in a lot of pain. The hex had hit her enough to cut through some skin and she wasn't sure it had caught any tendons or muscle, but she couldn't hold her arm up without flinching.

"Foolish witch, give me your arm." Severus reached over as he said this. Hermione hissed loudly and winced at the pain shooting down her arm when he took hold of her arm.

"Hold still little one." He ripped the robes at the gash and noticed the ragged cut from the slicing hex. Holding out his long ebony wand he softly sung an incantation healing the gash, repairing the muscle as the skin closed itself. When he was done there was barely a mark left on her soft skin. He stroked the area with his fingers feeling the skin to assure that the gash had been sealed. Hermione looked at his face, his look was intent and his eyes were absorbing every inch of her skin.

Hermione was afraid to make a sound; his hand caressing her sensitive skin made her almost forget exactly why they were out there and what had just happened.

The sound of twigs snapping broke the momentary trance Severus was in as he healed Hermione's arm. He pulled her over to the undergrowth near some tall trees. They lay on the floor close to each other as they heard the sounds of hurried steps approaching.

"Why don't we just cast a disillusionment charm?" Severus whispered his mouth close to Hermione's ear; she could feel the hair on her neck stand at the closeness. His breath was labored from the events of the last few minutes.

"Because they are somehow tracing our magical signature and I don't think we should use any magic unless we absolutely have to."

She turned her face slightly to answer him and found herself very close to his mouth. He pulled back to look at her and saw she was breathing just as ragged as he was but he wondered if it was from the excitement or something else. A bead of sweat rolled off her temple and she moved to wipe it off and he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked leaning in a bit closer, not releasing his firm grip of her wrist.

She was afraid to swallow the giant lump forming in her throat for fear of it being heard. She had already kissed this boy, she had defended him and she had broken his nose, but he could still manage to disarm her with just a look from those dark eyes and a few words. She didn't have time to answer as the footfalls came closer to where they lay hidden.

"They have to be around here, scan the area again Goyle" an unknown death eater shouted to another heavy set one that was walking a few paces in front of where Hermione and Severus were.

"I did it already, there's nothing sir, nothing, just what is left over from the spell to blow out the side of the train. There is a faint trace of something else, but I have never seen these types of signs before."

The other death eater came closer to Goyle and looked at the symbols Goyle could not make out and shook his head unable to decipher them either. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he began to pace faster around the area, kicking up dirt and rock.

"Fuck! We were so close this time Goyle. He is going to be livid. Not to mention what she will do to us. That bitch is vicious piece of work."

"What about the others, some of us were hurt Sir."

"They have been handled Goyle, get that thing ready to transport us."

Hermione tried to make out the voice but found that she had not come across that many death eaters that she could recognize anyone. She could only make out the heavyset man as an older version of Gregory Goyle, a Slytherin student.

"We are ready Sir we need to go now. The blood will only hold open the connection for so long we cannot use a stasis charm and it is starting to spoil with the heat."

Two other death eaters landed, one was limping, and the other had bloody gashes on his back and legs.

Severus looked over at Hermione and smirked with a nod of his head. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was a typical guy.

The tall death eater spoke answering Goyle "Fine but I don't know if that bitch will let us drain him again to open a connection. I am surprised with what's left of him he hasn't already died; he rubbed his neck and hung his head as he shook is side to side.

"It is brutal sir; I never thought I would see that kind of magic. It's medieval, and to think it's his very own mother doing it." Goyle turned and seemed to let out a labored sigh. "I almost feel bad for the guy…_almost_."

"Yeah well it seems that is his purpose, just enough of him to keep his magic flowing until the Dark Lord can fulfill the prophecy. Let's get out of this gods forsaken time before we run into someone we know."

Hermione watched as Goyle took the small object in his hand and used it to cut the air in front of him. As he did this a long gleaming light appeared along the slit. The four men approached the slit and disappeared, seemingly into thin air.

Severus rose to his feet quickly and turned to help Hermione up.

"I want to know everything Miss Granger and do not leave out _any details!"_


	11. Mommy Dearest

A/N: Sorry for the lack of our favorite dynamic duo in this chapter but this part has to be told to move the story along. I apologize for the delay between chapters. This is going to be a long story and therefore it will take a while to get them done right. Thank you all for your follows. Reviews are always welcomed. Flames should be kept away

This chapter comes as a result of consistent prodding by the fantabulous _**OneCelestialBeing**_**. **

**Be warned there is a little gore in this chappie but it is necessary. The adventure for our two protagonists will continue in the next chapter. **

**HGSS**

"_How could you let them get away!_" the slap against Goyle's face reverberated in the room. The others winced as the slap left an open gash on the portly man's cheek.

"Mistress Prince we were upon them at the allotted time, however he was not alone as previously prophesized by the Seer. He was with her, with the mudblood."

It had not been Goyle this time that had spoken; it had been the young Malfoy. He had been in charge of this mission and he had failed much as he had failed in the past. Eileen wondered if the younger Malfoy had any sense left. "I have not addressed you, must you speak out of turn?!" she hissed at him before bringing her cold hand down on his already browbeaten face.

"I am sorry Mistress" Draco hung his head low in a show of reverence. She would not be swayed; drawing her wand she cursed them. The screams from the group of men was like music to her ears. She would not kill them, but a crucio from her wand was even more powerful than they had ever experienced before. The darkness that coursed through her veins was pure venom and it reflected in her magic. It would take a few days of curing potions and rest to have them back in any shape to travel. She would not be deterred. The future of her Lord's reign rested on the backs of these incompetent fools.

Eileen Prince, because she refused to go by Snape, strode through the corridors of the long since deserted school. Her long billowing robes reminiscent of her Lord's, her ghastly pallor a reflection of the madness that slowly crept further into her mind.

"A brain dead monkey could have carried out the task" she wrung her long fingered hands together, she needed time to think.

She knew that he would be upset. The second war had ended but before its end there had been a new prophecy and that one was the one that threatened to rip asunder all they had built for so many years. There were pockets of resistance all around the wizarding world and they grew stronger each day with the hope promised by the prophecy. Granger was their leader. She had vowed to curse Eileen when she had discovered that she was in fact Nagini. Eileen had left her a reminder she would never forget. Every time she looked in the mirror she would see the scar to remind her she had been bested. The resistance was growing but her Lord's army was strong; it was no longer a quest for blood purity. It was about power. The desire to be the most powerful wizard and witch in the world and their desire had catapulted them this far. Those that did not follow willingly were cursed and made to comply, the others fell in line. Fear was a very good motivator and many feared them both. The school had fallen under their siege and the bodies of the children spilled from the battlements much like their blood had soaked into the ground in hot, wanton gushes. It had been ten years since the battle. Yet the time was drawing near, there would be a change, a shift.

During the final battle of the second war the boy who lived didn't managed to live. Voldemort had won and this time and her Lord, her savior sat at the throne of a new magical empire in which there was no mercy, no love, no hope, only their power. This empire however was threatened by the very child they had created so long ago. Her son, his very blood and magical essence was what threatened their continued rise to power. As he was now he could not harm them, but the prophecy spoke of a new magic. This magic would be born of the elements through the bonding of soul mates separated through time, reunited and made strong through battle and strife. They had seers and soothsayers come from all over the magical world and they all still saw this "coming." Even as the last limb from her son's body had been separated, while his magical essence remained the prophecy was strong. Yet they needed his magic, its link to her Lord kept Voldemort strong therefore it could not yet be severed. Something had gone wrong and she vowed to stop it.

The old man had been captured during the last battle. He had fought fearlessly but was no match for her Lord. Before Dumbledore fell he smiled wryly at her Lord, blood trickled from his mouth as he spoke the last words he would ever speak in this realm.

'_Tom…it has been done…'_

The roar emitted from her Lord's throat was loud enough to wake the dead. The end was gruesome for the old man. No curse was used; her Lord had resorted to his muggle ancestors and had torn the man apart with his bare hands, his mouth tore chunks of his flesh as he reduced the once proud wizard to no more than a pile of entrails. For weeks her Lord had tortured the old man. Demanding to know what had been done, each time there was more information gleamed through the man's shields. In the end the old man's rotting carcass had been displayed in the center of town as a warning to those who would oppose the Dark Lord. In the meanwhile she had gone to task to try and break the shields surrounding her son's mind. He had been left to die by her hand in her animagus form. She recalled the night fondly as she tore apart Severus' throat, her fangs ripping through flesh at her Lord's command. Severus was an abomination, an ends to a mean. She felt her venom enter his blood stream and she hissed louder mocking his shock and misery. She could still remember those moments watching the traitor fall.

"_Mother?" was all he had been able to gasp as he grabbed at his throat, the blood soaking the already dirty floor. Then that bitch had arrived. Pointing her wand at me that mudblood whore, how dare she? _

"_Severus…please don't leave me love…hold on…" _

_Eileen had slithered closer watching in amusement as the bitch tried to mend Severus, it was in vain, and there was nothing that could be done. I heard the mudblood whisper words of encouragement and love into the traitor's ears, they would not help him. Her tears made tracks on the blood and dirt of his face and I ached to taste the tears as they must have tasted like bitter sadness and torment-a delicacy. I lunged at her and as my fangs graced her face, she was pulled from my grasp by a portkey, but not before the last futile breath of my traitor son left his lungs._

Resuming her human form she had put a stasis spell on Severus' body to hold his magic in place. Summoning some death eaters she had taken his body to the dungeons to wait for the end of the battle. As Nagini she was always near her Lord yet many did not know her true form. But at the end her bastard traitor of a son had known. His pleas fell on deaf ears for there had never been any maternal love on her part. There was only the Dark Lord. She had waited for him for years, and when he returned she had not left his side. Her son was merely a vessel for the magic that needed to be born into the world. Unbeknownst to them they had created the weapon by which they could now be destroyed. Her son however was not alone in this prophecy, there was another, a woman. The mudblood whore, yet in this time she could do nothing which is why the Seer had seen a change a shift in the time line. Eileen knew that somehow the whore had made it back to find Severus as a young man, to change his destiny and somehow change the future as it was. As a child Severus had shown great aptitude in his control and command of elemental magic. She had let her filthy muggle husband beat and batter his body to break his spirit but there was something in him that defied logic. He wanted to live, Severus held within him a great magic that was unknown to any wizard in their time. Eileen feared this magic would rise even from beyond the dead and destroy both her and her Lord. The Lovegood girl had been the one to give the prophecy. She was a true Seer, not truly of this world. Her sight was one that had been passed to her by her mother upon her death. Voldemort had not killed her instead he had cut her eyes from her body but not before he had massacred her father. He had then placed her in a room in the school under constant watch. When Eileen had heard the prophecy repeated to her from her Lord's mouth she knew it would be her son that would bring it about. She needed to protect her Lord but Severus could not yet perish. His magic could be harnessed to find his unique magical signature anywhere, place or time that it appeared.

Eileen turned to the dark magic that swirled in her veins and pulled vial after vial of blood from her son's lifeless body before discarding everything except his mind. She kept that in stasis, constantly using legilimency to try and break the shields hiding something so deep that not even her Lord could crack the veneer. Severus' magic was strong, but what kept his shields up was his link to the whore, the mudblood.

Frustration washed over them. There were mumblings among those remaining that Voldemort had grown weak, that insanity had ravaged his mind and body and that there would soon be a shift. Death eater raids served to quash rumors but it did not take long for them to begin anew. Especially when markings began to appear throughout the halls of the school and the ministry, these markings served as warnings. Some of them were messages of hope, to keep those that were in the resistance fighting. Each one signed SS/HG.

Entering the lower dungeons, into the classroom her son had worked at for so many years, Eileen saw the disembodied head of her only child. Eyes that were once dark pools of onyx now sat lifeless and still as they no longer belonged to the living. She felt nothing when she looked upon her shame. Never once had she wanted to carry a life within her body that had not belonged to her Lord, however at the time it was a sacrifice she was required to make to show her loyalty, her love. She would have to take more drastic measures. It had taken months of careful preparation to pinpoint the date in which to intercept Severus. To get him at a time in which his soul was still pure and that he was yet unsullied by the influence of the girl. They had just managed to arrive on his way home to stay with her. He would not find her at the house. She had already left to serve Voldemort in the first war. There was no way to change things now; she would have to find another way. It would mean waiting for another time in which to intercept the two.

Pointing her wand at the head of her only progeny she whispered _"Legilimens!"_

A/N: I know this was a bit to take in but it sets into motion what our pair must now do. Thanks again for reading. Any spelling errors, grammatical errors or mistakes in syntax are purely accidental.


	12. Let Me Tell You Who I Am

A/N: Thank you all for following along with this story. For those, kind enough to take time to review an extra special thanks is in order for your words and thoughts. This chapter comes at the insistent of a little bird that pecks at my window and tells me to get off my ass and write. OneCelestialBeing…thanks again for your awesomeness….there are not that many that shine as bright as you.

SS/HG

"_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking, _

_Cause I've been holding your hand._

_Haven't you noticed me drifting? _

_Let me tell you who I am"_

"_Falling", The Civil Wars _

**Chapter 12**

Hermione didn't know where to begin explaining to Severus what exactly she was doing there. The fact that they had just been chased down and almost killed by Death Eaters pretty much voided anything that she might have rehearsed as a plausible theory. How could she begin to tell him that she was from their future, that she was here to keep him from making the worst mistake of his life, and that she was somehow connected to him on a more base level than even she understood? She thought back to the memories in the pensive and she began to understand why she was suddenly having more of the dreams, each time she died along her time line, whichever one of her that was left would somehow absorb the other's memories. This had to be it; there could be no other explanation as to why she knew things about the future that she didn't know before. She had seen Severus die, she had tended to his injuries, she postulated that she even now knew charms that would heal and help them, those she didn't know before. Her future self-had told her to strengthen the connection with Severus, to develop their powers thru their bond. Severus didn't have the dark mark yet; maybe she could somehow convey her memories to him? She thought back on a science fiction show her father used to watch where the character would perform a mind meld on the other person which in turn gave him access to his memories. Hermione wondered if she would be able to do the same with Severus. Maybe not the same thing but her pensive-self had told her to strengthen the bond between the two. There had to be a way to do this or else she would not have suggested it. Hermione would have to research soul magic, especially elemental magic. Dumbledore had told her that they shared more than just their souls; they shared a connection that was elemental in its core. Their magic was perfectly complimentary. All four elements would connect and strengthen their bond. How they would connect was at the crux of her quandary. The dreams that had been plaguing her seemed to point to a future with the dark wizard before her but they were changing and swirling even as she tried to remember them. She knew that in these dreams she had a very close connection with Severus. They felt a strong bond a connection that could not be put into words. When she had kissed him at the school she had felt a spark, a tendril of excitement that had been laced with something more, what it was she didn't know. She feared that should she not complete this task, she would once again be separated from him and she would be the one dying on Dumbledore's wingback chair. The last pensive memory that she had received from Dumbledore showing her future-future self-seemed to point at her mission as being the changing point. Somehow this had been attempted before and she had failed. Each time she failed the future time line changed after the point in which she came back. Her memories were still intact from before that time, there was no difference. However she did know the new charms, healing spells and defensive spells her future selves knew. Somehow each collapsing time line fueled her subconscious memory, making her stronger, more knowledgeable. She thought back to the dreams showing her tending to Severus' injuries, crying over his writhing body as he fought through the excruciating effects of the cruciatus curse. Whispering words of encouragement to him as he lay dying in a bloodied shack, his blood soaking her robes, his eyes pleading for her to look at him, to kiss and love him again. The dreams also fueled her feelings for Severus. She loved him, or had been in love with him in the future. Her realization of this made her aroused, she felt the ache or arousal once again at the illicit thought of her shared kisses and caresses as she had nursed him in those memories.

The dreams of her fighting off a snake did scare her, it hissed and lunged at her, she could almost feel the blood on her face. The nightmares had been another thing all together, even before Dumbledore had sent her back she had a sinking suspicion they were real. Now she saw that they were in one way shape or form her future and it was up to her to change it. She wished she had the boys to help her; they had been a good team. Now it was up to her and Severus. They needed to form a new team. Maybe with luck they could somehow enlist the help of some others in this time. What Hermione knew was that there was a war brewing both in this time and in hers and at the center of it all was Severus. He held the key to the survival of their world, not a scar headed bespectacled boy, but this man in front of her now. His long stringy hair covering his face as he paced the area in front of her, his eyes demanding what he had just voiced again-an explanation.

"Well…go on…tell me just what in holy hell is going on Miss Granger?"

"I told you to call me Hermione and in a second you will know why I detest you calling me that."

"You are insufferable do you know that?!" he grumbled as he looked down and kicked some rocks near his foot. Her words had been delivered in a cold and hard voice. He only managed a cursory glance at her for fear of her reprisal. He took in the form of this little lioness and was taken aback at her beauty. The color in her cheeks, her chest rising and falling rapidly and her hands fisted at her sides made for a very provocative image. Her full curves were not lost on Severus. Her skin was smooth and she filled out the muggle jeans very nicely, shapely, a particular preference of Severus'. She didn't look like the girls in his school; she didn't talk like them either. Severus found himself suddenly uncomfortable under his robes. He looked away again in an effort to shield not only his thoughts but also his growing awareness of the Gryffindor when she spoke again.

"Things have changed. I had instructions from Dumbledore but what just happened now has changed everything."

"You still are not making any sense Mis-Hermione." He corrected himself as she narrowed her eyes.

"We better walk a little further into the forest. We need to make camp for the night and re-group in the morning. I will tell you everything tonight and we can decide then what we will have to do. Just know this Severus, we cannot go back to Hogwarts and we cannot go to your home as originally planned."

"And why not?" He was sounding more and more like a petulant child and Hermione was not going to have anything of it. Taking a few calming breathes and closing her eyes she ignored his question and spoke calmly.

"Just walk and we will build camp for the night." After about an hour's hike deeper into the forest Hermione stopped and signaled to Severus that they should set up. Her extendable bag held the supplies they would need to set up camp, including some food provisions for the night. They would just have to make do with what little she had packed and hope that it would not be long before they could go somewhere and find more provisions.

A couple of hours later they had set up everything for the night and had tended to any personal needs before settling in. It was dark in the woods that they were in but that did not mean they were necessarily alone and Severus had set up wards per Hermione's instructions.

Upon entering the tent Severus noticed two things, Hermione had made tea and she was sitting very casually upon the floor. Her shoes were off and she was lounging on her stomach reading what looked like a journal. Her mouth nibbled at the end of a muggle pen in her hand and her legs bent at the knee made her form look all the more appetizing to the very hungry young man.

'_I really wish you wouldn't hover' Hermione turned to look at Severus who was standing awkwardly at the entrance of the tent. _

'_It still baffles me that we are able to hear each other's thoughts. Doesn't that disturb you? Just a little' as he thought this he strode towards her, his sneer in place, his arms crossed over his chest._

Hermione rose from the ground, dusting herself off a bit and matched his stance.

'_I would step back if I was you Severus, I am in no mood for this. There is something going on here that I cannot begin to explain to you and I will not kowtow to your petulance!' _Hermione didn't know she could raise her voice in her mind until she saw him wince at her implied tone. The raised finger pointed at his chest also seemed to hammer the statement home.

"Well you will excuse me but I am not often chased by mysterious robed figures that are throwing hexes designed to slice me into bits. One of which was my own creation which I do not know how they knew it." Severus mumbled as he very inelegantly dropped onto the cot Hermione had set up along the far wall of the tent.

"I know you have a lot of question Severus and I promise you that I will try to tell you as much as I can but first I need to get everything in order for it to make any amount of sense to you. Do you understand? Please nod your head and let me know that you do because we are alone in this and it is much bigger than you can even begin to comprehend."

Severus nodded and wiped off some dust from his robes. He bent over to work the worn shoes off his feet and settled further onto the cot. Hermione found that through all this she could not take her eyes off of him. His simple actions were so fluid yet still unpracticed, they held promise. He was not the same man that she would one day fall madly in love with, no this was someone else, someone untainted by the dark mark. He was a snapshot of what he would become, awkward, aloof and at times sarcastic, but he was also scared and ambitious. There was a lot of pain there below the surface and Hermione knew that with time she would know this pain if they shared their memories. Even with all of this there was a lot of potential and Hermione looked forward to getting to know this Severus and falling in love with him, under these circumstances. She felt a small ripple and for a second imagined that he might have been eavesdropping into her thoughts. While they could think at each other, she knew he was actively trying to listen. With her shields up she tested her suspicion and thought something completely different from what she had been before.

'_I wonder how big his nob is.'_

Severus that had taken a cup of tea from the small table next to the cot began to cough and sputter, tea spittle flying out in front of him and onto his robes.

"That's what you get for being nosy Severus now if you don't mind."

The blush of color covered his normally waxy pallor in a sweet red flush. Even the long uneven strands of his blue black hair could not cover his embarrassment.

She returned to her journal, crossing out lines as well as running a worried hand through her riot of brown curls. After wiping the remains of the tea from his shirt and trousers Severus warded the entry flap and made his way back to where Hermione had resumed her position on the floor. He found that he could not bring himself to eat any of the biscuits that Hermione had set out and that his nerves were getting the better of him. He was not fearful of those men returning in reality he was terrified of spending the night with this lioness. She was beautiful and she smiled at him and made him feel all sorts of daft. She was the first person to actually look at him, not thru him and he felt a thrill of hope anytime he was near her, but he was also scared. Good things didn't happen to Severus Snape. What had happened today made him realize he could lose whatever it was they had and that shook him to the core.

"Come here." She beckoned to him to sit by her on the cushioned floor.

"Make yourself comfortable Severus, we are going to be here all night and there is a lot of information to cover."

_Make myself more comfortable? What is she mad? _

"Come on Severus, I won't bite….yet" she winked at him saucily as she patted the spot by her again.

_Why the little minx! Two can play at this game. _

"How do I know you didn't plan all this to have your way with me?" he smirked, raising his eyebrow in question as he crossed his arms again looking down at her smirk firmly in place.

"You know that almost worked, you need to practice that a bit more for full effectiveness Severus. Stop stalling and get down here."

Finally giving in to her request he tried to sit as elegantly as possible without looking too daft or uncoordinated. His long legs seemed to not want to position themselves properly and he didn't want to disturb her too much. He leaned back against the cot and tried to keep his distance from her. She had another idea in mind as she scooted closer to him their legs and shoulders touching. Severus found it difficult to breathe and closed his eyes momentarily taking in the warmth of her body pressed close to him and the scent of honey and calla lilies that clung to her.

"Ah that's better. Now that we are all cozy, this is how this goes." Taking a deep breath Hermione knew that if she threw him off a bit with physical contact he would more likely be inclined to listen to what she was about to say. She also thought she might just come out and tell him the truth.

"Severus what do you know about soul mates?"

"I think its rubbish. I have never been inclined to study the phenomenon. During our arithmancy studies there were formulas in which Vector stated a person's perfect match could be found, however the formula was flawed."

"What do you mean it was flawed? Arithmancy formulas are supposed to be completely accurate."

"Well they are not Hermione; the formula I worked on produced flawed results. When I showed Vector she did not explain any further except to take the results and file them away. She never spoke about it again."

Hermione suspected that Vector may have given these results to Dumbledore. Severus kept his head down throughout his answer. It seemed he might have been embarrassed to not have been able to complete the assignment when all others in the class were.

"Don't worry about that Severus, let's discuss our magic."

"What do you mean 'our magic'?" Severus finally raised his head to look at her, the hair still obscuring most of his face. Hermione turned sideways and faced him, pushing the strands of his hair to hook around his right ear.

"There, that's better, now I can see your face."

"You would be the first that would want that honor." He grumbled, finding it difficult to believe anyone would want to purposely look upon his face.

"You are very beautiful Severus, if no one has told you before, let me be the first."

Severus scoffed at her observation, _beautiful? him?,_ no she was the beautiful one, he was flawed, and ugly. Not even his own mother looked upon him with kindness.

"If you do not believe me Severus, just look into my mind. I am offering you free access."

"I still remember what happened the last time I went riffling through your mind. I will take your word for it Hermione. While I find it difficult to comprehend, I do not believe you are lying to me." He felt something for her; there was a tug, a pull on an invisible thread connected somehow to his person. He didn't know what it was but maybe discussing what was special about their magic might explain what the feeling was.

"Please explain what you mean by our magic Hermione, is it not the same as everyone else's?"

"Dumbledore told me that your magic is elemental Severus. Is that so?"

"Yes well, it is." He hadn't told anyone about this. He was still coming to terms with it as it takes someone with elemental magic a lot of control to manage their elements.

"Well mine is too. Water and wind are my two elements and Dumbledore tells me yours are…"

"Fire and earth" Severus finished for her.

"Yes. But that is not what makes us special Severus; Dumbledore also told me that you and I are soul mates."

"Soul mates?"

"Yes, soul mates. The fact that our elements are complimentary only makes our bond stronger. There is a spell that we can cast that can help us determine if what Dumbledore said is true. However the spell is based on old Chinese magic of which I do not have access to any tomes."

"We could go to Hogwarts, maybe in the restricted section?" he asked. His curiosity was peaked. It would explain so much of what he was feeling ever since she had showed up. He felt as though he had found something he had been looking for but didn't know he had lost. It was a strange sensation.

"No" Hermione shook her head "remember Dumbledore said that we couldn't go there over the summer, the castle would be warded and deserted for the summer break."

"There is another place we can go." Severus thought that maybe he could have access to the Malfoy library. Lucius had been his friend while he was a first year and returned to the castle on occasion and during Hogsmeade weekends to talk with Severus and some of the other younger Slytherins. It was through Lucius that Severus knew about the man called Voldemort, Tom Riddle. For the last year Lucius has been going on about his father wanting him to join up a group of wizards that wanted to set right some of the wrongs in their world.

"Where do you suggest we go?" she looked up from her journal.

"I could ask Lucius Malfoy. He was a seventh year when I was just starting out at Hogwarts. His family library is extensive, so much so that it takes up almost an entire wing of their manor. I have only been there a couple of times but Lucius' father boasts that his collection can rival any in the wizarding world."

Hermione thought this idea may hold a bit of serendipity. Her future self-had told her to seek out Lucius' help. That he could be trusted. Maybe there was something she could do now to keep Lucius from becoming a death eater as well. The Malfoy name held power in their world, having him as an ally was a strategic move.

"That sounds good; we should contact him as soon as possible."

"In the morning I suggest we apparate to the nearest town and send an owl to Lucius, he should give us the floo address for the manor and we can be there in a matter of minutes, that is if Lucius is not out of the country as he so often is."

"His library should also allow us to research something else" Hermione started but found she was having difficulty trying to put into words what needed to be said.

"What else?" Severus asked as his long fingers played over a crease in his pants.

"Severus you recall how you didn't recognize me as being a student at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I do witch, what are you going on about?"

"Severus I am a student at Hogwarts, however I am not a student in your time. Not your time, as a student that is." Hermione fiddled with the corner of the journal page, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Go on, what do you mean, I do not consider myself a dunderhead so you had better explain a bit more what your last statement meant."

"Severus, I am from the future."

"How? What?" He seemed surprised and looked a bit slack jawed at her admission.

"Yes, approximately twenty years in the future."

"That cannot be, the ministry has not approved the use of any horology devices, they are still in the trial stage according to the recent article in Magic Digest regarding the continued exploration of Chronomancy."

"You see that's it. During my time, a time turner, as it is called, has already been developed and is available to use by those with allowances from the ministry. I myself used it during my third year in order to take all classes available to me."

"A bit of an overachiever aren't we?"

"Sod off."

"Cheeky witch!"

"Git"

"Go on tell me more."

"I didn't use a time turner to come back. I came back using the come and go room. I figured if I thought long and hard about what I wanted; it would either appear or take me where I wanted to go."

"So you're saying, _you wanted me?"_

"Technically yes, I wanted to find you in this time."

"Why in this time? And specifically, why me?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? Dumbledore told me you were my soul mate and that I needed to come back to this time to change things if not the future as I know it, will be infinitely worse for wear."

"I find it illogical that one person could have such significance over any set number of events. That the person in question is me is even less likely. I am no one. I am just Severus Snape." He looked truly surprised at Hermione's revelation. Not so much that she was from the future, that bit really had not sunk in, but the fact that she came back to find him of all people. How was he supposed to believe that he mattered to the future of their world? He didn't even matter in the world now let alone in twenty years' time.

"Why do you do that Severus? Why must you get so down on yourself?"

"Hermione, you don't know enough about me to know what I have lived up to this point. To tell you that up until the moment you tumbled out of that room and into my life, I had very little desire to live. I honestly do not know what is making me tell you all this but in reality I could care less at this moment whether I look weak or helpless in your presence. The fact that you had to travel through time in order for me to have someone to talk to without feeling inept or lonely is in itself a very special type of magic. You say that Dumbledore said we're soul mates. I don't know if I believe that but I do know that from the moment you touched me I have not been able to think about anything else except touching you again." He was flushed and winded as he finished his brief diatribe but he said what he needed to say and damned if she believed him or not. His hands were fisted on his lap and his breath came out ragged and strained as his emotions and his magic made the air around him cackle. The temperature in the small tent rose a few degrees and the drops of sweat that formed on his brow and Hermione's were a physical manifestation of his elemental magic.

Without hesitating, and without thinking of the consequences, Hermione launched herself at him. Straddling his lap she took his face in her gentle hands and crushed her lips to his. His hands rose to her hips and bunched the material of her shirt in his fists, pulling her closer. The need to devour her was so strong. His right hand ran up and over her back to nestle in the hair at her neck and she arched her body closer to him, her supple and round breasts pressing firm against his chest. Every nerve ending in their bodies was alit with want and desire. Their kissing was erratic and bordering on frenzied. Her flimsy muggle t-shirt did little to contain her curves and he pulled at the hem to run his hand over the silken skin of her abdomen. Feeling his hands on her skin drove Hermione further; she moved her hips and felt his rigid cock through his trousers positioned at the apex of her thighs. With a slight shift she positioned him at her core and let the friction of their bodies take over. She grounded her hips, moving closer to him and with more pressure. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her moist core through the material of their clothes. She gladly swallowed his moans of pleasure much as he did the same. The feel of his hands on her skin had awakened hidden desires in Hermione that she had never felt herself, only through the dreams of the others that had loved other versions of him. She projected those feelings to him, wanting that he feel what their other selves felt. To feel the connection that was there. There was no time to think of anything else, there was only the two of them at the moment. The air in the tent cooled as a warm breeze began to swirl around them. The pages of her journal flipped over and the small candles positioned around the tent flickered slightly then extinguished themselves. The sensations were like nothing they had ever experienced before; their magic surged through their kisses, strengthening their connection, easing their doubts, answering unasked questions. Her hand found fistfuls of his hair and pulled him even closer deepening their kiss. Their tongues seeking solace in each other's mouths, their bodies writhed against one another until soon the onslaught of sensations of mutual touch, taste and sound proved too much and their young bodies climaxed together, in each other's arms, never once breaking the connection their mouths had formed. Sleep overtook the two and they slept fully clothed, wrapped in each other's embrace on the cushioned floor of the tent.


	13. Eyes without a face

_**Meanwhile, in another timeline a brave and blond knight fights for the girl lost in the tower.**_

**Chapter 13**

'_The little cracks they escalated, _

_Before we knew it was too late, _

_For making circles and telling lies."_

_Glen Hausard, "Lies"_

The pain was still coursing through his veins. He staggered on his way to his rooms in the almost desolate castle. There were few who stayed on the ruins of the old school.

He stayed though.

She was there.

He was her knight and he would not leave her alone. Alone up in the tower locked away from the world sat his only hope of redemption. He had been working for the resistance for as long as he could remember. His heart had not always been in it that is until he had seen her, pulled bloodied and disheveled from her rooms, her eyes crying tears of blood and her voice calling out desperately for her little dragon. That was her name for him; it protected his identity and shielded inquiry from the world. She was an odd creature among the predictable and normal of the magical world they lived in. She was truly magical. As children they had seen each other in town, played in the park and chased imaginary creatures in flights of fancy. Their innocence was lost, ripped from their chests as still beating hearts much as her eyes were torn from her sweet ethereal face. A small box in his nightstand held her sweet eyes. He could not bring himself to ever look upon them; however he could not bear to have them discarded like rubbish by the death eaters that cleaned up after the Dark Lord had been finished with his questioning of his sweet angel. The months had bled into years, so much suffering, so much time lost. There did not seem to be an end in sight to their suffering, to the suffering and dying of their world. The Dark Lord's reign just seemed to get stronger. Today's mission had been a success in his eyes. He had purposely kept the others from finding Granger and Snape. He knew they were there, just yards away from his feet. Hexing his godfather with his own spells had been a tricky thing to do, even if this version of Snape didn't even know him, he was terrified that he would have hurt the younger Snape. They needed to complete their mission; their lives here depended on it.

Discarding his dirty and bloodied robes off his body and stepping under the warm stream of water, he washed his body of the evidence of the day's torture and activities. It would not be prudent to let her touch or smell the dirt and blood on his face and skin. She loved to run her hands over his face and hands; it let her "see his magic" as she likes to say. He fought the tears that threatened to take him over, he shook with the pain not only of the day but of so many years of fighting, so many years of duplicity, even the image in the mirror was treacherous. She was the only one that saw him for what he was and the irony was it didn't take eyes for her to do so. Only her words, only her touch is real, nothing else mattered nothing else exists.

Running a hand through his newly shorn locks he donned a fresh shirt and trousers. Making his way through the castle with the help of an old map that had been left to Hermione by Potter allowed him to reach her tower undetected by the guards outside her door. The wards had been adjusted to allow entry only to those bearing a dark mark. He had taken it to make sure he would stay close to her always. The mark bound him to one master but it could not rule his heart. His heart was hers; her mark had been on it since that first day he saw her picking flowers and chasing fairies. She sat by the window in the tower, wrapped in the green blanket he had gifted her so many years ago, its usefulness almost gone, she would not allow him to discard it or replace it. Night was especially chilly this time of year although it was spring; the tower was high enough that the winds felt especially harsh. The soft pellets of rain pelted the side of the tower, its echoes the only sound other than their breathing. Her blanket was a regular part of her ensemble. Poor diet and meager living conditions had severely affected her health. He touched her hair or what was left of it. What had not been shaved had fallen out from lack of sun and care. He had cut his to match hers. There was no use in having beautiful hair if the one you love could no longer see the pleasure in your eyes when they run their fingers through it in a moment of ecstasy.

She knew he was there. Even before he touched her, she knew he was there. The sweet smell of his skin was a reminder of a time lost, of summers spent in fields chasing childhood dreams, of nights spent under the stars. There was no scent more intoxicating to her than that of their shared life. She ached to touch him, to see the smile he had worn as a child when his life was carefree and lighthearted. A time she could see the sunlight reflect off his beautiful hair and eyes. His little dragon, so loyal yet so jaded. She remembered fondly the way his lips curved into a smile at the sight of her. There was nothing greater in the world than the love that she had for this man, her warrior, her knight in tarnished armor. He came to read to her. They could not share their love the way they had when they were free outside these walls. They were both prisoners. Every night she falls asleep listening to the dulcet tones of his soft voice as he reads to her about faraway lands and adventures, the kind had by princesses and their knights in shining armor. Tonight however would be different. She had her own story to tell him.

"Hello love."

"Luna, how are you this night?" his voice threatened to give away his pain at seeing her so vulnerable. He placed a kiss on her forehead, his hand caressing her cheek and neck.

"Come love; sit next to me by the window." She padded the space next to her and pulled the threadbare green blanket closer around her shoulders. "Draco I have to tell you a story."

"Do you love? I would love to hear a story." He was so tired. His body slumped slightly as he pressed his side to hers and put his arm softly over her shoulder.

"I know that you sent our Hermione back to give Dumbledore her memories. I also know that she passed away shortly after doing so. It is not uncommon for soul mates to die in quick succession. I believe the only reason she had lasted that long was because of her sheer will to do so, but she knew what would happen, I also feared that she knew a lot more she didn't tell us." He was going to stop her, to try and give her hope, but he feared that it would be in vain. She was a seer and it was more than likely that she knew already what would happen. It had been a big risk to send Hermione back but it was the only way. Severus had been lost and she was slowly dying. With the little strength she had left she made the journey, further ripping the time line. At this rate Draco didn't know where they would wind up. He longed to go back, to erase all her suffering, even if he didn't know her, or love her; he wanted to avoid all this pain.

"Stop thinking like that Draco. This is what life has become for us. There is still the hope that the younger Hermione will manage to fix things and this will all cease to exist. However there is also something else." She quieted for a minute and he looked up to meet her unseeing gaze. "What is it, love? What aren't you telling me?"

With a deep breath she found her voice difficult to come. Since having her vision earlier in the day she had struggled in vain against it. Even with a day of having relived the vision repeatedly she found that it didn't make it easier to convey it to him. Regardless of her feelings she needed to tell him. "Draco, I had a vision today."

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. Each time she had one he knew she had been in pain, so much so that her body would suffer for days if not weeks. He held her closer and listened. She was weak and he didn't want her to have to repeat anything. "Draco each time that Hermione has traveled back it has created alternate time lines. In each of these time lines we exist in some way, shape or form. That is, we are no longer on the same time line that the younger Hermione is on now. The Hermione from our time line is lost. Her energy, memories and magic will somehow find its way to the other Hermione's. Each one that falls will benefit the remaining witch and wizard. The thing is Draco, in order for everything to be set right, there can only be one set of the two left. The joining of this last remaining pair will mean the rebirth of our world, and of our lives." Draco could not understand what she was saying; did that mean that they were stuck here with no hope? How many more time lines had they created in their desperate search for a way to end this despotism?

"Luna, you need to explain again because I am lost."

He saw a shift in the small lines in her face and a curve of a smirk play on her lips before she responded. "That is the thing my love, for the time being, we are all lost."


	14. Boys and Girls

_**Let's see how the younger Hermione and Severus are faring after their night of discovery. This is a bit lighthearted to make up for the gloom of the last chapter. The gloomy ones need to be told as they will tie everything together. This is a little more fun for the two before things start to get serious. **_

_SS/HG/SS/HG_

"_Oh why can't you see that I'm not trying be no kind of bother  
I'm just trying to save what was left between you and me  
Where we left it before they took it  
And took it all and took off"_

'_Boys and Girls'-Alabama Shakes_

Chapter 14

Hermione could remember someone once saying that politics led to strange bedfellows. At the time she had little understanding of the concept however she would now argue that magic had a way of creating even stranger bedfellows. As she woke to the early morning sun creeping into the small openings of the tent she could feel the warmth coming off her current bedfellow. Well they were not technically in a bed, more like a cushioned floor on the forest floor. Trying to turn without waking a sleeping giant, Hermione softly lifted the arm that held her across the waist and slinked away outside to her morning ablutions. There was a small stream that ran alongside the western end of where the tent was stationed which allowed Hermione to take an early morning bath. The water was cool and felt refreshing on her almost superheated skin. Removing her clothes entirely she walked in completely and submerged herself entirely. Small fish and native fauna swam around near her and made room for her to join them. With her back to the tent she watched the sun rise higher in the sky. She could feel him in the water before she actually saw him. The water was warmer; the current stilled and warm tendrils of desire enveloped her senses.

She didn't think she could turn and face him, let alone talk. She decided to just think what she wanted to say. It would keep her voice from catching in her throat.

'_Good morning Severus'_

'_Hullo'_

Without turning to look at him, she lathered her face and hair and continued to wash her body. What happened last night was not unexpected, but she felt that she couldn't really deal with it yet. There was so much to do that the added distraction of their growing attraction in the way she feared they would soon become too enamored to get anything done. Just the feel of his body in her proximity made a pool of delicious desire gather in her belly.

'_Are you not going to speak to me?' _

His thoughts were soft, almost a whisper as to not disturb her reverie. She turned quickly at the question. Her eyes widened at the sight of his long and lean body half submerged in the water. Dark smatterings of hair covered his chest and lightly muscled pectorals. His skin was pale, not a sickly pale that comes from years of confinement, but the pallor that comes from years of abuse and distrust of all those around him. His stomach was slightly concave from years of malnourishment that a brief six years had not been able to completely eradicate. The food at the school kept him from starving, but it could only do so much. During the summer and winter holidays he made due by stealing and when it was that their friendship existed, from Lily's pity. His strife and cynicism was not new; it was long lasting and ingrained in his psyche. His self-pity was the only one he had time for. He truly believed even as he stood there nude covered to his waist in warm water that her affections had been all an elaborate rouse. How lonely an existence it must have been for him, she bit her lip to keep herself form succumbing to tears. She needed to remain strong, she was his savior. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was glad she was here. He had told her as much. She remembered with clarity the feel of his skin against her, his hands on her body, the feel of his rigid cock as it rubbed against her molten core and she shivered with need.

'_I can feel that you know'_

His thought surprised her. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

'_Something changed last night, now I can feel you as well as hear you when you direct your thoughts at me.'_

She was silent. No thoughts, no words. She watched the tendons in his hand shift under his pale skin as he brought water up to his face to wash away the reminders of the night's sleep. Could it be possible that after last night they shared more of their connection? She tried to feel what he was feeling. She reached her magic out, caressing the air around him, a slight breeze disturbed his hair, and goose bumps rose on his skin.

'_Why can't I feel anything?'_

'_I am blocking you.'_

'_That really isn't fair, is it?'_

If thoughts could sound exasperated it is exactly what he sounded like at the moment he answered her. _'Hermione, do I really need to explain to you why I would purposely keep you from knowing what I am feeling right now?' _

Hermione watched as he slightly rolled his eyes at her continued ignorance. She couldn't think of any reason he would not want her to test whether they had expanded upon their bond. Suddenly she felt it. The flush of desire, the heat slicked through her veins like fire and her knees buckled slightly and she found herself delving deeper into the water.

'_Happy now?'_

'_Wow! At least I know I am not alone in my feelings.'_ She tried to move closer to him, to close the gap.

He held his hands out as to halt her advance and shook his head. _'Stay where you are Hermione. There is one thing to frott against each other fully clothed; there is another to be completely nude in each other's proximity. If from just some heated snogging we can feel each other's feelings, I fear with anything more we might just collapse the whole of the universe.'_

'_That's a little melodramatic don't you think?' she smirked, a look she had come to see many times on his face. _

'_You know what I mean witch! I don't know what's going on but I think if all you are saying is true we need to concentrate on finding answers. Also I don't think you told me everything. However first let us confirm Dumbledore's suspicion about us being soul mates and then we can take it from there.'_

He moved back putting even greater distance between himself and Hermione. She was looking at him with wide eyes. He could see the hurt and rejection in them. Crossing her arms over her beautiful glistening breasts she huffed and stormed out of the small stream. A gust of strong and very cold wind hit him as she turned with a slight bob of her head the water in the stream rose from the ground floor and hovered over Severus. Covering himself with his arms he shot her a look just to find himself splashed with the water falling all around him.

"Real mature Hermione! Is that how you want to play?"

Before she could walk any further she found her ankles encircled with long vine like roots shooting up out of the ground. "Hey!" was all she could say before taking a nose dive onto the wet grass.

"Girls that misbehave need to be punished" she heard Severus say as he chuckled at her current predicament. As hard as she struggled she just could not get off the ground as the vines tightened further along her lower legs and thighs.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!" she yelled at him as she fought to get back on her feet only to be pushed down again.

"Oh you'll see." She could almost hear the smirk on his face even without seeing it. One of the vines now made its way up her leg to her makeshift towel and lifted it up exposing her shapely arse cheeks. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"It's not meant to be funny Miss Granger. You have misbehaved and I plan on making sure that you learn that in the future there will be consequences." With that last word the vine came down twice hard across her arse cheeks.

"Ow!"

He stepped back and watched the scene before him. She was so beautiful. Even like this. Her body still glistening from the water, her breath ragged from the struggle, her cheeks colored from the shame but…

Suddenly before the vine came down again he released his hold and stepped back looking away. He could hear her stagger to stand and close the towel around her body. He could feel her look upon his form. He was sure she didn't mean to project what he thought he felt coming from her.

It wasn't shame at being struck.

She was ashamed that she _liked_ it.

SS&HG

What was wrong with her?

Had she lost her senses completely? She hadn't even been spanked as a child and here she was practically panting at the fact that Severus had held her down and struck her for her petulance. Not wanting to speak to him about what had happened, she figured that he must have felt the wave of desire that came off of her when she was put in that position by him of all people. At this point there was no use dwelling on it, she would just go about their mission without giving it another thought.

She could hear him taking down the wards outside the tent as she hurriedly dressed and began to pack things back into her bag along with her journal and the notes they had made about Malfoy and his grand library. They had an idea what areas of soul magic to research but finding more information on how it linked with their elements was going to be even harder to come by. Bagging her tent she turned to see Severus sitting on a large rock by the edge of the wood. His foot dug into the dirt and his hands were in his trouser pockets. He had pulled his hair back and she could see the sharp angles of his face, the straight tight line of his mouth curved at the corner slightly as his dark eyes were alight with something akin to mischief and she found that she could do nothing but smirk and roll her eyes slightly.

"Oh don't do that. You know you deserved that." He called out to her as she walked by him heading back in the direction from which they came the day before.

"Just leave it alone okay Severus!" she kept walking, her trusty bag word across her hip made him even more aware of her lovely figure as he cleared his throat.

"Hermione wait" he reached out and grabbed hold of her arm turning her to him. "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't help it and from what I gather you didn't seem to mind and anyways I wanted you to know something else." He struggled to catch his breath. Her eyes were piercing, he didn't know if he was making it better or worse as she was actively blocking any emotions from him, in essence he was flying blind.

"I do not want you to think that I was rejecting you back at the stream. It is…it is… just that this is all so much and I find it difficult to keep a level head around you." For someone that had always shown so much eloquence when speaking, Hermione found it endearing that he was stammering. Deciding to end his misery she raised a hand to his cheek and caressed it softly. "Shhh, its fine Severus."

A wave of relief came off of him that was almost palpable. He tried to speak again but found that his voice would somehow betray his emotions so he nodded and they started off towards the nearest town. "I think if we hurry we should be able to be at Malfoy Manor before tea time."

"I think you're right. Do you have the brooms?" he asked as he kept a steady pace near her.

"Yes right here. Which way should we go?" She flicked the small broom in his direction and he caught it deftly without missing a step. A wordless spell had the broom full sized and off the ground, Severus hovering a few feet in front of her.

"Well what are you waiting for Miss Granger, we have a future to save!" and with that he was off.


	15. Whenever I'm Alone With You

**A/N:** This is a time travel story. Not a time turner story. The main characters are linked in a way that allows them to do this. It is very different from a time turner story. The chapters will skip back and forth between different time lines. I know that it can be confusing at times, but to quote the Doctor:_ "__People assume that time is a strict progression from cause to effect. But actually from a non-linear, non-subjective view point, it's more like a big ball."_

**A/N:** For those of you wondering about the song lyrics. Whenever I start a chapter the first song that comes on is the one I use. Seems that lately they have been very on point! Complete random awesomeness.

**Chapter 15**

"_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again"_

'_Love Song'-Adele_

_**SS/HG/SS/HG**_

Hermione rested her head against the heavy laden wooden door of her room. The castle's wards were holding strong but the hordes of death eaters and giants were beginning to breach the outer perimeter and Hermione knew she didn't have much time. She ran back to their room, he lay on their bed, his hair matted to his ashen face. She felt a pang of regret at the thought of leaving him like this. Their bond told her that there was still a bit of him lingering and that maybe she could heal him. His body was decimated, his bones shattered and the cold pallor of death colored his already waxy complexion. He was a god in her eyes and the pain that ripped through her soul was indescribable. She welcomed death's warm embrace, she only hoped he would be there soon as any more time without him would prove to be too much for her to take. There was a thunderous explosion from outside the room, the death eaters had most likely breached the last of the defenses and the children were more than likely fighting for their young lives. Debris fell onto the floor, dust and smoke began to fill the small room. A loud and insistent knock at the entrance to their quarters had Hermione coming out of her momentary trance and she walked will ill care over pieces of castle and dirt. Opening the door she found herself face to face with the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, are you ready?"

"Yes Headmaster, just one moment."

"Hurry please Miss Granger, there is little time. Death eaters have attacked the school, we must move quickly."

"I will be right back sir."

Returning to Severus' side she grasped his cold hand and bought it to her lips. She kissed each of his fingers and the palm of his hand. Hands she had fallen in love with as a young girl, hands that had mapped the curves and planes of her body as a woman, hands that held her secure. Her heart ached again and it became harder to breathe. Her eyes watered and she promised herself she would not cry. _'Miss Granger please, what have tears ever gotten you?' _he playfully mocked her in her memories of him. He would want her to be strong. She had been his brave lioness, she had trusted him when all others didn't, and she had loved him in the dark of night and in the light of day. She had never been ashamed of him.

'_I still don't understand what you see in me?' He kicked a small pebble, in a way that made him look like a young boy. He was always more relaxed around her, the only peace or tranquility he had in his life were the moments spent with her in quiet contemplation. _

'_I don't understand your question Severus.' She reached her hand out to hold his arm. _

'_You really do love me don't you?' he could not believe that he had ever done something to have deserved someone like Hermione. He shook his head in amused disbelief. She was fiercely loyal, loving, annoying and everything he could ever want in another person, the fact she wanted him remained one of the puzzles he could not figure out no matter how much he tried. _

'_I have always loved you Severus. I just knew it. There is nothing to think about or explain. We just are. From the moment you billowed into my life I have not had eyes for anyone but you. I often ask why you would even look at me twice.' Now it was her turn to shy away from his gaze, her long hair a curtain to hide her insecurity. _

'_Are you daft woman? I have never met another woman like you.' He took her hand as they walked back from being in the forest to collecting ingredients. Classes would be starting school and as an apprentice she would not have a lot of time to spend with him. With the war still on they decided as soon as she finished school they would not put off their feelings any longer. His role as a spy became harder when he refused to kill Dumbledore instead he cured him with Hermione's help. Voldemort however still required his potions master so Severus for the time being was safe. _

'_I love you Hermione.'_

'_As do I, Severus.'_

_He took her face in his beautiful hands and ghosted his lips over hers. These moments were so fleeting; she relished his touch and taste and hoped that soon they would just be far away from this place, starting a new life, free of Voldemort and Dumbledore and all the hate and pain that come with a war. _

'_Make love to me Severus' she sighed as she pressed her forehead to his as she hugged him closer to her. His body molded to hers so perfectly. _

'_As you wish.' _

_He had taken to answering her like her favorite character in a muggle film they had watched together. It made her laugh that he would do this for her. This was how he was with her; nobody else was privileged to this Severus. He spoke words of love and honor; she matched his words with her own. They made each other better, and there was no hate, no ridicule, just two people hardened by a war on the outside but with a deep longing on the inside. They were at the far end of the lake as the rain began, grabbing her hand to make a run back to the castle she held firm pulling him instead to her. _

'_Here in the rain Severus.'_

'_Are you sure?' he asked but didn't wait for a reply. His hands were already undressing her. Soft pellets of rain danced across her body as every inch of her came bare under his touch. Her hands busied removing his white shirt that clung to his skin from the rain and kissed his naked chest, running her tongue over his scars, nipping and biting his skin, tasting his lust, his magic as it came alight under her touch. His body burned, her touch both enflamed it and smoothed it. His mouth found her breasts and he knelt like a man at prayer, her body the altar. Burying his face in her bosom he kissed and licked her naked skin. His mouth, his tongue found an empty canvas on her skin. He traced the patterns of his need on her body. Her soft moans fueled his desire. Pulling the remaining clothes from their bodies found them on the wet grass in a tangle of limbs. She tasted of summer showers, days forgotten and sweet contrition. His tongue sought out the answers to his hidden qualms. Her honest ecstasy and complete surrender was his recompense. She was aloft in an upsurge of pleasure, her only guide on this journey was his touch and she welcomed it; she welcomed his magic, her missing elements. _

_He made her whole. _

_He anchored her body to hers as he plunged into her, diving into her waters, unafraid and afraid all at once. The aches in his body were gone, his suffering erased; there was peace in her arms, inside her warmth. His fire felt sated, he connected his elements to her, his magic bound to hers. Each time they reached higher closer to their climax, the thunder would roll, and lightning scattered the heavens. With his arms under her body, he continued to thrust into her swiftly; his long fingers buried themselves in her wet curls lifting her mouth closer to his. She sighed into his mouth and he groaned in pleasure as the tendrils of their magic began to swirl around them. Their tongues met in a flood of desire and more red iridescent gossamers twisted and spiraled around them enveloping them in a field of pure magic. The storm raged stronger around them. Nearby a tree was struck by lightning and caught fire while the gale force winds shook the limbs of the trees and everything else around them. The faster they moved together the more forceful the tempest grew around them; the earth began to shake, threatening the very battlements of the castle that stood witness to their frantic coupling. Pulling away from him slightly she looked into his face, so beautiful, so full of love and whispered 'Now'. They shattered together, their magic bound as one, there was no ceremony needed, no witness but that of the storm that raged and the earth that sighed at their coupling. _

_The red threads receded in a blinding white light and they collapsed into each other's bodies. A single red thread remained etched on the little fingers of their right hands. Linking their hands together they kissed the spot together and found their need sated for a moment. Her thoughts flowed easy to him, his to hers. His pain would now be hers, hers would now be his, there was no breaking this thread, and it would link their souls forever through time and space. _

Now as she kissed his small finger, the mark remained, albeit it the shade was lighter as hers began to fade faster. Her remaining time was very short. She kissed his lifeless lips and brushed aside his hair. The bandages on his neck had not been removed. Hermione would make Eileen pay. She would pay for ripping Hermione's heart from her still beating chest. She touched the still healing scar on her face, she had tried and failed to save Severus before but this time she had managed to save his body. Maybe this would change things. There was always the hope that somewhere her younger self would have better luck. With one last look at her everything, because he was her everything, she turned back to the headmaster and warded the rooms against intruders and followed him to his office. She planned to make sure her younger self knew what would happen. The made haste through the corridors of the castle even as it shook around them, the walls threatening to fall at the harsh attacks from the battle raging outside. Fighting off some wayward hexes that flew their way they finally found the sanctuary of the headmasters office when she turned to the headmaster.

"Go on she will be able to view these."

She turned as though facing herself and spoke

""_Hermione, if you are watching this it means that you were not successful in your time there with Severus…_ _Take care of Severus Hermione, he is so very special and what awaits him is not pretty if we fail again."_

With those words she collapsed onto the wingback chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Her eyes widened at the site before her. A dark angel with gossamer wings stood, his skin unmarred, a beautiful shade of snow white. It was her dark angel, coming to take her with him. The pain eased in her chest, the tears fell for the time spent apart; it was no more. He held out his hands, such beautiful hands, and wrapped her up in his love. She was home.

"_Severus…" _


End file.
